


Причины, почему я хочу переспать с братом моего ученика

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Aged Up, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, Флирт, алкоголь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Когда Ричи и Стэнли оказываются в затруднительном положении из-за нехватки денег, они решают подработать репетиторами, чтобы оплатить счета и не оказаться на улице посреди января. Если бы только Стэн знал, как быстро репетиторство превратится в нечто большее после встречи с очаровательным братом его ученика — Биллом Денбро. В результате всего у Стэна сексуальное напряжение, а Джорджи одержим желанием свести своего брата и милого репетитора.История, с эмоциями и смыслом, о неудержимом либидо.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 4





	1. Его глаза и руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reasons Why I Want To Fuck My Student's Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693618) by [dumbasshyperfixationtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasshyperfixationtime/pseuds/dumbasshyperfixationtime). 



Все началось с конверта.

Бумага, угрожающе лежавшая на облезлом деревянном кухонном столе, с огромными красными, опасными для жизни словами, смотрит прямо на Стэнли Уриса и Ричи Тозиера, желая им мучительной смерти. Счет на оплату аренды. Они тупо моргают, подрагивая, и в тишине ощутимо слышно клацканье зубов — иронично, ведь им пришлось отключить обогреватель, чтобы сэкономить немного денег, и это, очевидно, оказалось бесполезным мероприятием, не принесшим никаких плодов.

— Ну, пиздец, — по-идиотски улыбается Ричи и утыкает руки в боки в комичной манере — в другой ситуации было бы даже смешно. Он цокает языком, когда Стэн шумно выдыхает, массируя переносицу, чтобы унять начинавшуюся головную боль. — Думаю, будем есть один доширак, следующие несколько тысяч лет. Правда, Эдс скорее всего будет не доволен таким исходом. — Ричи издает сухой смешок, один из тех, которые бывают у людей, когда ситуация не кажется им смешной, но они все равно верят в лучшее, даже перед лицом суровой реальности.

— Ричи, — Стэн одаривает друга своим максимально сухим взглядом, на который только способен, — у нас нет денег.

В общем, они охеренно обосрались с большой буквы «О». Помимо платы за обучение в колледже и расходов на еду (вообще-то, Стэнли как раз ест не особо много, это Ричи обожает постоянно перекусывать, что и стало не так давно предметом спора, в котором не было найдено адекватное соглашение. Независимо от стоимости, фаст фуд являлся обязательной составляющей их совместного проживания — а их проживание как раз было совместное. Черт возьми, Стэнли знает, если бы он сам разбирался с этими счетами, продукты питания были бы в самом конце его расходов) им впритык хватало на оплату воды и электричества. Но Стэн все это время был уверен — насколько может быть уверен перепроверяющий все на свете человек — что у них достаточно денег. Он с одержимостью маньяка каждый вечер пересчитывал деньги в банке, стоявшей на кухне, словно лучший бухгалтер месяца, но теперь, разбросав все монеты по столу вокруг проклятого конверта, Стэн обнаружил, что денег хватало едва-едва. Теоретически и совершенно оправданно, можно было бы указывать пальцем на Ричи, который печально известен тем, что импульсивно покупает всякую дребедень. Но по тому, как Ричи схватился за волосы, грозясь их нахрен выдернуть, Стэн мог сказать, что он тоже в шоке. По правде говоря, Ричи выглядел так, будто Стэнли только что переехал своего кота, а потом сдал назад, просто чтобы убедиться, что кот действительно мертв. Стэну даже не нужно зеркало, чтобы знать насколько плохо он выглядит, чувствует он себя все равно хуже.

— Блять, — ругается Ричи, ядовито выплевывая слова как пропитый алкаш — с яростью и непониманием, скрывая страх за маской пьяного гнева, — блять, Стэн. Вот же блять.

— Мне не заплатят на этой неделе, — Стэнли наклоняется над столом и и осторожно поднимает счет, словно он может укусить. Его пальцы подрагивают в воздухе (хотя возможно это из-за холода, а не страха). Он сжимает конверт кончиками пальцев, возможно, слишком сильно, будто хочет отомстить этому чертовому куску бумаги. Тонкий лист разворачивается с тихим шелестом, когда Стэн подносит его к лицу и внимательно читает: «Оплата до пятницы».

— Мы умрем. Нас выгонят на улицу, нам будет нечего есть, и мы умрем от холода.

— _Пожалуйста_ , будь реалистом, Ричи, — Стэнли резко отбросил счет, будто обжегшись, и брезгливо вытер руки о джинсы. — Эдди не даст тебе умереть, он возьмет тебя к себе, _а вот я_ замерзну, буду голодать и умру. — Он неопределенно помахал руками, уперевшись глазами в конверт, прежде чем нервно покоситься на друга, уверенный, что, если он не проявит должного уважения бумаге, цифры начнут увеличиваться. Ричи, впервые за последний час, начал растягивать губы, пока на его лице не появилась большущая кошачья улыбка. Стэнли вздохнул.

— Я не думал про замерзание до смерти, но _да_ , скорее всего мы еще и замерзнем.

— Мы _уже_ , — замечает Стэн, и губы Ричи дергаются в подобии улыбки, но он тут же понимает, что это не мем, это их жизнь. Всю зиму они были близки к переохлаждению, носили по десять слоев одежды, чтобы не тратить электричество, подолгу засиживались у своих друзей, чтобы не возвращаться в свой промерзлый, похожий на холодильник дом.

— Ладно, — говорит Стэнли, довольно неуверенно и непохоже на себя, расправляя ладони, как будто от этого у него появятся деньги из ниоткуда. — Ладно, мы справимся. Все нормально. Нам просто нужно заработать немного денег, так? — Лицо Ричи озаряется, словно Стэн сказал что-то гениальное, и, совершенно естественно, складывает пальцы пистолетом и воображаемо стреляет, естественно до такой степени, что это смутно тревожит, и Стэнли ставит под сомнение психическое здоровье друга.

— Именно так, Стэн-Супермен, — чересчур взволнованно развивает мысль Ричи, — мы могли бы организовать продажу лимонада. — Стэнли предпочитает активно игнорировать это идиотское заявление, обдумывая возможные подработки, на которые они могли бы претендовать, и которые бы не включали подачу холодных напитков за пару долларов, хотя изначально идея показалось смешной (но быстро перестала быть таковой, когда Стэнли понял, что никто не будет покупать лимонад в январе в любом случае, и выручки будет недостаточно для решения их текущей проблемы).

— Позвони Эдди, у него наверняка есть всякие флаеры с предложениями работы, да? — Ричи снова стреляет из пальцев, на этот раз, как чей-то странный дядя на школьной дискотеке, прежде чем кивнуть с полным отсутствием вменяемости на лице.

— Бля да, Эдвардо спешит на помощь, — бормочет Ричи с горящими глазами, перелезая через кучи вещей в поисках своего телефона. Стэнли остался уныло разглядывать монеты, разбросанные по столу. Руки сами тянутся, чтобы разложить монеты по упорядоченным рядам — и навязчивое желание привести все в порядок берет верх — по крайней мере это успокаивает.

Эдди Каспбрак, которого Ричи ласково называл _«Эдс», «Эдди Спагетти», «Детка», «Петушок», «Эдвардо» и «Сладкая попка»_ — был одним из самых близких друзей Стэнли — наравне с Ричи и Беверли. Одержимый порядком как и Стэн, он обычно проводил свое время в _своей_ квартире, целуясь на _своем_ диване с соседом _Стэна_ , пока сам Стэн разгребал мусор за этим самым соседом — но никаких обид. Эдди недавно съехал на максимально далекое расстояние от своей матери, и теперь жил на стипендию (счастливчик) в общежитии колледжа (уже менее счастливчик), работая почтальоном, чтобы обеспечивать себе стабильный доход. Поэтому неудивительно, что уже через пятнадцать минут он ввалился в прихожую Стэна и Ричи с ворохом разных рекламных листовок и предложений о работе, не сняв даже велосипедный шлем. Эдди по-хозяйски прошел на кухню, словно имел столько же прав на квартиру, как и ее жильцы (так по сути и было), сбросил кучу бумаги на стол, и стал одной рукой снимать шлем, пока другая предупреждала все попытки Ричи оставить свою слюнявый поцелуй на эддиной щеке.

— Я только с работы, поэтому тут не особо много, — Стэну приходится приложить много усилий, чтобы не съязвить, потому что он уверен, что около пятидесяти деревьев погибло ради этих листовок. Также Стэну приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не начать сортировать их по цвету, размеру или плотности бумаги, но он лишь с разочарованием засовывает свое желание поглубже. — Но все, что нашел, привез.

— Детка Спагетти пришел на помощь! — скандирует Ричи, пытаясь обнять Эдди за талию. Тот его отталкивает и садится за стол рядом со Стэнли, вручает Ричи брошюру с просьбой внимательно изучить. Стэнли, дико радующийся, что ему не придется быть свидетелем проявления любви, тоже берет флаер.

— Не заставляй Стэна делать всю работу, это такая же твоя квартира, как и его. Помогай давай, — с интонацией строгой мамы Эдди указывает глазами на кучу бумаги. Ричи повинуется, игнорируя фырканье Стэна — _подкаблучник_ , и садится за стол, продолжая заигрывать с рассеянным Эдди, словно щенок, отчаянно нуждающийся во внимании.

— Спасибо тебе, Эдди, — говорит Стэн вместо «Сведи ноги, Тозиер, твой стояк светит маяком» с улыбкой на лице. Эдди сочувствующе хлопает его по спине, сбрасывает с себя свой дутый синий пуховик (Стэнли и Ричи многозначительно переглядываются, словно говоря: «Ему скоро придется его снова надеть, в такой-то холод») и поудобнее садится на стуле.

— Все что угодно, чтобы вы не голодали и не замерзли на улице до смерти, — Ричи ахает и широко улыбается, находя какую-то особенную для себя радость в случайном упоминании Эдди их раннего разговора со Стэнли. Стэн закатывает глаза и резко отбрасывает брошюру с вакансией выгульщика собак — он уверен, что Ричи, с его отсутствием концентрации, сможет уследить за щенком настолько же, насколь Стэнли сможет мириться с необходимостью убирать собачье дерьмо.

В конце концов, они останавливают свое внимание на красиво оформленной зеленой брошюре, которую нашел Эдди, с вакансиями репетиторства для учеников средней школы. Зарплата на удивление приличная — сто долларов в час, — и Ричи со Стэнли отвечают всем требованиям, предъявляемым к этой работе, поскольку оба закончили старшую школу и их средний балл выше среднего.

— Это может сработать, — кивает Стэнли, внимательно вчитываясь в детали, — это точно сработает, — твердо заявляет он, как бы убеждая себя, что _да, он уверен в этой идее_ , и _нет, он не просто соглашается, потому что тупо устал от всех этих предложений садовых работ, которые ожидают, что он будет наслаждаться копанием в грязи_. — Я могу преподавать математику и английский.

— А я могу научить детей говорить «Блять» с десятью разными интонациями! — стремительно, как будто у него есть встроенный рефлекс для подобных ситуаций, Эдди шлепает Ричи по руке, заставляя того драматично вскрикнуть и потереть ушибленное место с надутым по детски лицом. Стэнли тихо произносит: «спасибо» — не все герои носят плащи.

— _Нет_ , ты хорошо говоришь по-французски, придурок. И играешь на гитаре, но для репетиторства нужно пройти прослушивание.

— Оу, _детка_. Ты думаешь, я умный~ — воркует Ричи, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы притянуть к себе Эдди, который хмуриться, но остается сидеть прямо с непоколебимостью каменной статуи.

— Я такого никогда не говорил, идиот, — Эдди огрызается, упорно избегая взгляда своего парня.

— Ох, но я _точно_ знаю, что ты считаешь меня умным, — перелезая через стол, Ричи радостно начинает покрывать поцелуями все лицо своего парня, приглушенно бормоча: «Ты мой герой, ты же знаешь, — затем, после минутного раздумья, как будто насколько все-таки важно это сказать, добавляет, — Стэнли тоже». Эдди фыркает и закатывает глаза, пересаживаясь на колени Ричи.

— _Ладно-ладно_ , я думаю, что ты умный, _дурила_ , — поцелуи Ричи становятся все более интимными, с отвратительным влажным звуком разносятся по комнате. Стэнли тут же встает и лезет в карман за телефоном, чтобы набрать номер, указанный в брошюре, и расспросить о работе, пока его друзья запускают в оборот свой целовательный сеанс. Проглотив все ехидные замечания (он просто _ненавидит_ быть третьим колесом), Стэн делает несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем позвонить.

***

Оказывается, заниматься репетиторством преступно легко — не нужно никакой ученой степени, просто подай заявку, подожди, пока ее рассмотрят, и явись по указанному адресу, как только школа все организует. Через неделю после решения стать репетитором и за неделю до истечения срока выплаты аренды и отправления своего харизматичного соседа по комнате _вымаливать_ у хозяина квартиры продление времени, Стэнли шел по подъездной дорожке к дому Денбро с крепко зажатым в руке портфелем.

Сам дом выглядел как милое гнездышко из сериалов про типичную американскую семью: белый заборчик, аккуратная лужайка, пахнущая свежескошенной травой, клумбы, изысканное крылечко, фруктовые деревца в импровизированном саду. Это напомнило Стэнли его собственный дом, где он провел детство, которое, честно говоря, _было_ до ужаса стандартизованным — настолько типичное и стереотипное, насколько семейная жизнь может быть. Бесконечные ожидания в глазах родственников, безупречный общественный имидж, огромное количество стресса, и еще больше разочарований. Стэнли больше шаркает по твердому дереву входной двери, чем стучит, и судорожно сглатывает, отчаянно надеясь, что дом Денбро _совсем не похож_ на его собственный. Если это окажется _не так_ , то ему, возможно, придется извиниться перед этим бедным-бедным ребенком и сказать, что _нет_ , бухгалтерия — это не то, на изучение чего стоит тратить _пять лет_ — _«Не делай этого, малыш, я тебя умоляю. Изучай птиц, если хочешь, бухгалтер — это скучная профессия, и ты об этом пожалеешь»_ , — и смотается. Стэн вздрагивает, расправляет невидимые складки на своих штанах цвета хаки, проверяет, хорошо ли заправлена рубашка, пока звук шагов (женских, замечает Стэнли, если судить по стуку каблуков — опять же, это может быть и мужчина вроде Ричи, который был несколько раз застукан и в более эксцентричных нарядах) быстро приближается.

Дверь уверенно открывается человеком, который может быть описан только как Стэнли в возрасте примерно сорока лет, и если бы он был женщиной. Женщина обута в черные туфли — без шпильки, маленькие и удобные, но утонченные — и одета в черное платье, очевидно дорогое, но не кичащиеся этим (есть тот блеск и _утонченность_ форм, которые имеет удобная, но качественная одежда — Стэнли знает это, потому что вкладывает приличную сумму во внешний вид). Он моргает — не тупо, но _медленно_ , чувствуя себя сразу комфортно в ее присутствии — представления о материнской (или отцовской, если уж на то пошло) фигуре, с которыми он — и с этим многие согласятся — не совсем знаком. Его собственную мать можно было бы очень точно описать как маму непонятной с первого взгляда национальности из пригорода, на каблуках, с сухими и шелушащимися губами в помаде, молящуюся чаще, чем пьющую вино и посещающую местную церковь по утрам и гуляющую после с подругами. Но эта женщина, _о, эта женщина_ , похоже, живет в загородной неге, которая буквально обволакивает всю ее. У женщины невероятно добрая улыбка и такой взгляд, который может заставить маленького ребенка, на одну виноватую секунду, подумать: «Вот бы она была моей мамой». Через мгновение Стэнли чувствует и запах лаванды, который, как он уверен, ассоциируются у ее детей с комфортом и теплом. Она протягивает руку с красным лаком, подобранным к губам в формальной, но ненавязчивой манере.

— Стэнли Урис? — спрашивает она, и ее голос подобен стакану меда с молоком в простуженный день. Стэн протягивает свою руку для рукопожатия в хорошо отработанном движении, ведь большую часть своего детства он провел, изучая деловой этикет — еще одна вещь, которая была присуща его воспитанию — более организованное и зрелое поведение, чем у большинства взрослых.

— Да, мэм. А вы, должно быть, миссис Денбро? — она отмахивается рукой: «ой, да брось ты», с теплой улыбкой.

— Прошу, зови меня Шерон. Проходи, Джорджи уже в зале, — изящным движением руки она пропустила Стэнли, закрыла дверь и, с уверенностью женщины, прожившей на одном месте долгое время, направилась по коридору. Стены украшал обильное количество семейных фотографий, с счастливыми и улыбающимися людьми, которые пристально следили за Стэнли. Его дом, в сравнении с этим, был пуст и до ужаса прост; дом, в который заселяются чужие друг другу люди, дом, который кричит, что в нем живут скучные, ко всему равнодушные и заурядные люди, дом, который ребенок — даже такой неприхотливый, как Стэнли Урис — возненавидит.

Этот же дом совсем другой, и это очень нравится Стэнли — добрый запах лавандовых духов миссис Денбро распространяется по всему дому — напоминает о благовониях, которые Беверли часто жжет в своей комнате в общежитии, и смешивается с легким ароматом корицы — наверное, что-то пекли. И вот они уже входят в парадную столовую — открытую, просторную и, откровенно говоря, шикарную, но без аляпистости. Стэнли видит скучающего мальчика, облокотившегося на деревянный стол медового оттенка, наверное, ему сказали сидеть тут и ждать, пока репетитор не придет ровно в 17:00 (будто бы Стэн мог прийти раньше или позже; творение упорядоченности и контроля, он всегда приходит точно вовремя).

— Джорджи, дорогой, — зовет Шерон, подходя к мальчику, — это твой репетитор, Стэнли, — мальчик поднял голову и улыбнулся улыбкой своей матери — у него в глазах та же искорка, та же искренняя радость, которую Стэн заметил у миссис Денбро. Стэнли облегченно вздохнул: ребенок, _слава Богу_ , выглядит достаточно приятно и хорошо воспитанным (он ужасно беспокоился, что ему дадут какого-то баламута, а Стэнли, в свои лучшие годы, был известен тем, что откладывал свое обычное вежливое и сдержанное поведение в пользу черной брани — Ричи был свидетелем множества страшных взрывов Стэна, но в данной ситуации это было бы несколько _неуместно_ ).

— Привет, — здоровается Джорджи невинным взмахом руки. Миссис Денбро улыбается с теплым смешком, ласково ерошит волосы сына и поворачивается к Стэнли с тем же выражение заботы — возможно, думает Стэн уже уже не в первый раз, _возможно, ему следует решить свои проблемы с матерью, прежде чем он попросит взрослую женщину усыновить его_.

— Я оставлю вас вдвоем, хорошо? — Стэнли коротко согласно кивает, — вам что-нибудь нужно — вода, чай, перекусить?

— Чай, если вы не против.

— Конечно, — стуча каблуками по паркету, Миссис Денбро выходит из комнаты, оставляя Стэнли наедине с его новым — и первым за все время — учеником Джорджи. Сказать, что Стэнли чувствует себя просто неуютно рядом с детьми, было бы, пожалуй, преуменьшением. Выросший в Дерри, где Ричи и Беверли были его единственными друзьями, Стэнли рано понял, что он слишком взрослый для окружающих — слишком спокойный, слишком отстраненный, слишком ответственный. И потому, плавно усаживаясь рядом с Джорджи, Стэнли чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — да, мальчик кажется довольно дружелюбным, но о чем он думал, когда подписывался на это? Стэнли плохо ладит с детьми — как дед, который, скорее всего, еще больший душнила, чем учителя, не сумевшие справиться со своими _обязанностями_ в отношении Джорджи. Он неловко шаркает ногами, пряча внутреннюю панику за маской спокойствия и уверенности, и одаривает ребенка самой искренней улыбкой, на какую только способен.

— Твоя мама сказала, что у тебя проблемы с алгеброй?

— Да, — застенчиво пожимает плечами Джорджи, — математика мне в целом то не дается, но алгебра тупо убивает.

« _Ладно_ , — думает Стэнли, — _я справлюсь. Алгебра — это то же самое, что и бухгалтерский учет, я разберусь_ ».

— Хорошо, почему бы нам не открыть учебник и не начать с первой темы? — Джорджи повинуется и внимательно слушает спокойные и точные объяснения Стэнли каждого уравнения и правила. Оказывается, мальчик все быстро схватывает: хотя на переваривание информации уходит некоторое время, после осознания Джорджи начинает без усилий идти по заданиям, пока где-нибудь не забуксует и Стэн не придет к нему на помощь. Это, надо признать, чрезвычайно расслабляет Стэнли — у ребенка хорошие манеры, он внимательно слушает, благодарно улыбается и знает слова « _пожалуйста_ » и « _спасибо_ ». Спустя пятнадцать минут и шесть вопросов, когда Стэн обнаруживает, что, похоже, ему нравится мальчик, раздается звук распахивающейся двери. Джорджи первым поднимает голову и сразу же озаряется, когда видит вошедшего. Стэнли точно так же расцветает, когда его взгляд встречается со взглядом парня, смотрящим на него.

Было бы преступлением отрицать, что первой мыслью Стэна, когда он встретился с очаровательными карими глазами, была «Он _горяч_ ». Не то « _горяч_ », которое обычно используется им для описания объективно привлекательного человека, а то животное и вульгарное «горяч», которое могло выпасть изо рта Ричи (и Эдди может быть согласился бы потемневшими глазами) — короче говоря, Стэнли грозился быстро оказаться со стояком в штанах на виду у всех. У парня стройная фигура — изящная и вместе с тем поджарая, и такая же теплая улыбка, как у Джорджи, — вся любовь, вся привязанность, настолько искренний жест, насколько это вообще возможно. Бровь парня немного выбрита — модный тренд, который Стэнли находит безвкусным, но не в этом случае. Сглотнув в попытке смочить пересохший рот — язык как наждачка проехался по небу — Стэнли молча встал со своего места вслед за Джорджи, который уже бежал к парню.

— Билл! — с восклицанием мальчик подбежал и чуть не сбил беднягу с ног, бросившись в объятия. Билл — _какое приторное имя для такого красавчика_ — весело рассмеялся (о, этот _смех_ — сладкий и живой как щебетание птиц) и свободной рукой крепко обнял Джорджи, удерживая чашку в другой так, чтобы ничего не расплескалось.

— Привет, приятель. Как продвигается обучение? — Билл взъерошил волосы брата, как это делала Шэрон, — еще одна общая черта — и Стэнли размышляет про себя, все ли братья такие — конечно, он не знает, ведь был единственным ребенком, но он уверен, что большинство братьев и сестер — особенно тринадцатилетние подростки — не проявляют привязанности так открыто, как эта пара. Но эта семья уже зарекомендовала искренней и открытой. Конечно, приятно видеть семью полную любви и привязанности. Стэн почти не общается со своими родителями — формального телефонного звонка два или три раза в год, похоже, им достаточно, однако бывает и хуже: родители Ричи звонят еще реже, Беверли разорвала все контакты со свом отцом-мудаком, телефон Эдди разрывается от звонков, а все попытки ответить заканчиваются слезами и разочарованием Эдди, хватающегося за фантомный ингалятор, которого отсутствовал со средней школы.

— Все супер! — сообщает Джорджи с огромной улыбкой и отходит, — Стэнли хороший учитель — объясняет все-все! — Билл одаривает своего брата улыбкой и неожиданно поднимает взгляд на Стэна, и от этого у последнего по спине пробегает дрожь — эти глаза, _ох, эти глаза_ ; они сверкают всеми звездами небес, одновременно лукавые, дерзкие и очаровательные, до боли красивые.

— Супер. Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Билл, — он протягивает руку, и Стэнли, в желании не сорваться с места, неторопливо подходит и жмет ее. У Билла уверенное и теплое рукопожатие. Руки нежные — возможно, не такие утонченные и ухоженные, как у Стэнли, у которого пальцы пианиста, скорее что-то между сильными руками конюха с грацией балерины. Стэнли замечает, глядя на эти красивые костяшки пальцев, что от большого пальца к тыльной стороне ладони тянется какая-то тонкая полоска — возможно, чернил или крови, но цвет уж очень ярок. В другой ситуации он бы с отвращением выдернул руку сморщив нос в страхе испачкаться, но, глядя на такое необычное и невписывающееся пятно, он обнаруживает, что вовсе не возражает — даже находит милым.

— Стэнли, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь после двух энергичных рукопожатий, надеясь, что его щеки не покраснели по-детски, — Урис, — добавил он для большей вежливости, что звучит ужасно неуклюже и на него непохоже; обычно он так спокоен, что каждый акт взаимодействия с людьми ощущается отрепетированным — насколько гладко все проходит.

— Я принес чай — могу еще принести молоко или сахар, если нужно… — Стэн с тупым выражением лица смотрит на черную жидкость в руках Билла.

— Нет, все в порядке. Я… я пью черный чай.

— Горько же, — замечает Билл, передавая чашку и внимательно следя, как Стэнли плавно перехватывает ее и берется за ручку — он никогда не держал чашку всей ладонью, это всегда казалось ему жутко грубо для таких изящных вещиц.

— Я предпочитаю горькое сладкому, — объясняет Стэнли, уверенный, что краснеет, и надеясь, что походит скорее на влюбленную барышню семнадцатого века, чем перезрелый помидор.

— Занятно, — вслух очаровательно размышляет Билл с легким налетом улыбки, прежде чем отвести взгляд куда-то влево от Стэнли, — тогда я вас оставлю, — улыбнувшись Стэну, он склоняет голову в легком и вежливом жесте, — было приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — бормочет Стэнли, глядя, как Билл спокойно покидает комнату. Коротко кашлянув в локоть, он полуулыбается Джорджи, который в легком замешательстве, предлагает сесть обратно за стол и делает глоток чая — как с простого, а потому любимого, _английского завтрака_.

— Продолжим? — предлагает Стэнли, пока Джорджи хитро улыбается и занимает свое место. Тихонько открыв учебник, он со всей серьезностью всматривается в него, и бедный наивный Стэнли начинает думать, что у того возникли какие-то сложности, но тут с нахальной огромной улыбкой самого дьявола Джоржи разврачивается к нему:

— Тебе понравился мой брат, да? — Все прежнее самообладание Стэнли полностью вышло из него через чай, которым он подавился и выплюнул (большую часть через нос) обратно в чашку.

— Прошу прощения? — Джорджи дерзко пожимает плечами, давая понять, что знает больше, чем говорит, и снова утыкается в учебник, как будто он тут ни при чем.

— Ты тогда покраснел.

— Я… — начинает Стэнли, выпучив глаза, как будто его поймали с поличным — _но да, его действительно поймали_ — но быстро откашливается и берет себя в руки. Профессионализм, даже перед лицом красавчиков, всегда был его лучшей чертой, — я не думаю, что это уместно сейчас, Джорджи.

— _Ладно_ , Стэнли, — отвечает абсолютно неубежденный Джорджи, — _конечно_. — Стэнли никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более раскритикованным ребенком, и он, честно говоря, был бы очень сконфужен, если бы не тот факт, что Джорджи очень быстро переключается на работу, будто этого разговора никогда и не было. В целом, ребенок показывает отличные результаты, ведь к 19:00 они прорабатывают целую главу из учебника. Джорджи допускает несколько ошибок, но каждый раз с энтузиазмом слушает, как исправить свою работу. Несмотря на острый нюх на всякие _вещи_ (Стэнли нужно будет быть более осторожным, если этот Билл появится еще раз), он в основном добрый и любопытный, чем очень напоминает маленького Ричи, который всегда был достаточно умен, чтобы хорошо учиться в классе, и — хотя, возможно, менее вежлив, — имел естественную тягу к знаниям, пока не решил, что школа — это отстой. Стэнли нравится этот мальчик, нравится учить его (видеть Билла) и, когда он получает двести долларов от миссис Денбро, он, прежде чем небрежно похвалить великолепный оттенок ее лака (« _право же, Шэрон, этот цвет прекрасно подходит тону Вашей кож_ и»), быстро решает — и говорит вслух, — что _да_ , он был бы _рад_ продолжить обучение Джорджи.

***

Ричи в тот же вечер заявляет, что они просто обязаны отпраздновать новую работу, и предлагает выпить в баре, который находится в двух кварталах от их квартиры. Местечковая забегаловка, которую обычно Стэнли обходит стороной — кожаные кабинки с отчетливым мускусным запахом, шумные толпы студентов, тусклое тревожное освещение — но он все равно идет, только в этот раз, главным образом потому, что облегчение от возможности оплатить счета и позволить себе _может быть_ даже отопление, если они продолжат в том же духе, делает его податливым и на все согласным. Кроме того, завтра нет смены, а репетиторство в два дня — выпивка не должна стать проблемой (на самом деле, выпивка всегда _является_ проблемой Стэнли, который полностью теряет контроль над своим поведением — спустя _огромное_ количество алкоголя — и начинает танцевать, как Беверли Марш, бесстыдно и громко смеяться, как Эдди Каспбрак, и, черт возьми, передразнивать и вставлять неуместные комментарии, как Ричи Тозиер. Алкоголь — это выбор, который должен быть осознанным, но таким не будет).

Дружной компанией неудачников они находят себе более-менее чистую кабинку (Эдди достает из кармана пачку влажных салфеток и протирает стол прежде, чем сесть) и заказывают напитки, пока местная группа — с репертуаром, который нравится Ричи и Беверли, притворно не нравится Эдди и искренне не нравится Стэну — что-то бренчит на сцене.

— Ну что ж, ребята, поздравляю, вы не остались без крова, — Беверли толкает тост, жадно пьет пиво и улыбается своей солнечной улыбкой.

— Боже, даже не шути так — я уже было поверил, что мы окажемся на улице, а Ричи не смог бы продержаться и пяти минут без того, чтобы его не похитили, — с непроницаемым лицом произнес Стэн.

— Потому что я настолько неотразим, что любой захочет меня!

— Скорее настолько дрищавый, что даже не смог бы сопротивляться, — закатывает глаза Эдди, но улыбается, когда Ричи наклоняется и дразняще пытается ущипнуть за щеки. Беверли со смешком по-доброму изумляется их шалостям, тогда как Стэнли, честно говоря, охота проблеваться от этого зрелища — по крайней мере, раньше, когда они были, как им казалось, невзаимно влюблены друг в друга, они были еще _противнее_.

— Ну, а как репетиторство вообще проходит? — поинтересовалась Бев с горящими глазами. Ричи оторвался от Эдди и, скукурузя смешную гримасу, грохнулся головой на столик так, что Эдди пришлось придержать стакан, чтобы тот не опрокинулся.

— Говно дичайшее! — приглушенно и чересчур драматично кричит Ричи, уткнувшись в стол — Эдди выглядит несколько обеспокоенным такой близостью рта своего парня к такому микробному столу, но старается не подавать виду, несмотря на явное отвращение, клокочущее внутри него. — Я пытаюсь объяснить этому _засранцу_ глаголы, а он просто смотрит на меня типа « _Ты мне не начальник!_ » и _блять!_ было так трудно удержаться, чтобы просто не заорать ему « _Слушай сюда, ты, маленький гавнюк, это тебе надо, а не мне!_ »

— Технически, тебе это тоже надо, ради денег, — замечает Эдди, роясь в карманах своей поясной сумки, несомненно, в поисках влажных салфеток, чтобы протереть Ричи лицо.

— Перестань умничать, детка- и _Боже_ , как он меня бесил! Это стоит гораздо больше! — уголки губ Стэнли дергаются вверх, когда Эдди наконец находит салфетки, передает их Ричи, и тот молча повинуется, встает изо стола — ну просто шелковый — и вытирает губы начисто. Это довольно забавно, учитывая, что всего месяц назад Ричи начал бы ныть и ни за что не вытерся бы, утверждая, что стол чист и в этом нет необходимости. Очевидно, что эти отношения их поменяли: Эдди больше не трясется над каждой мусоринкой, а Ричи и вовсе пал так низко, что стал носить с собой антисептик (Стэнли посмеялся _бы_ над этим, если бы не тот факт, что руки Ричи _всегда_ чем-то измазаны, и эта измазаность бы потом была по всему дому, так что спасибо Эдди за чудо в лице чистого Ричи).

— Интересно, кого мне это напоминает? — как бы между прочим замечает Стэнли.

— Прошу прощения? — неверяще скулит Ричи. Эдди игриво толкает его локтем в ребра.

— Рич, ты курил за трибунами и не делал даже самую простую домашку.

— Ты _был_ еще тем засранцем, — согласно кивает Беверли. Стэнли прикусывает язык, чтобы не рассмеяться над удивлением Ричи — он был жуткой занозой в заднице, и большинство учителей были очень близки к тому, чтобы выпнуть его под жопу. Его постоянно вызывали к директору за оплевывание жеванной бумагой одноклассников — ближе к концу школы жертвой пранков стал Эдди, который постоянно жаловался учителям, пока не понял, что _оу, так Ричи просто придурок, способный только на дерганье за косички, чтобы привлечь внимание_ (выпускной год стал испытанием для Стэнли, вынужденного часами слушать на биологии нытье Ричи о симпатичной мордашке, которая вечно смотрит на него со злостью).

— Чья бы корова мычала, Бев!

— Я просто говорю, что тот пацан — ты и есть, — Ричи неверяще ахает — чересчур драматично — и бьет ладонями по столу с болезненным шлепком.

— Я не был _таким_ мерзким! — умилительно спорит он.

— Ты и сейчас _такой_.

— Стэн! Это буллинг! — Эдди прыскает за спиной Ричи, попытавшись подавить смешок ладонью. Ричи оборачивается к нему и тычет пальцем в лицо, но взгляд тут же смягчается при виде смеющегося парня — это его слабость, Эдди достаточно пошевелить пальцем, и Ричи сиганет за него с моста. — Эдс, это не смешно! — брови Эдди изгибаются, когда он отводит палец в сторону, голос хриплый и прерывистый.

— Ну вообще-то немного смешно.

— Это карма, — бормочет Беверли, и Эдди тупо взрывается смехом, причем так, что ему приходится опереться на плечо Ричи, чтобы не упасть. Вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, он держится за живот и издает милые, тихие звуки.

— Да пошли вы, — Ричи слишком явно пытается, несмотря на то, что абсолютно повержен, быть раздраженным. Бубня, он довольно вытирает слезы со счастливых глаз Эдди. Беверли бросает взгляд на Стэнли и шепчет: « _Подкаблучник_ ». « _Еще какой_ », — отвечает Стэнли, радуясь, что они сошлись в этом с Беверли.

— Раз уж вы, _придурки_ , думаете, что это так смешно, — начинает Ричи, переводя внимание с успокоившегося Эдди на Стэнли, — почему бы _тебе_ не поделиться _своим_ опытом репетиторства, Стэнни? — гадко просит Ричи, надеясь, что опыт Стэнли будет столь же ужасным.

Он некоторое время размышляет, потому что ему есть, что рассказать. Он мог бы рассказать о Джорджи, об этом вежливом и умном мальчике с искренней готовностью совершенствоваться — возможно, он описал бы ребенка как « _приятного_ » или « _хорошо воспитанного_ » или « _странное сочетание всех четырех моих друзей, словно это плод их любви_ ». Может быть, стоит рассказать о миссис Денбро, которая была гостеприимной, доброй, ласковой и более чем приветливой, казалось, неподдельно впечатленной прогрессом, которого они достигли этим вечером.

Или, может быть, _да, может быть_ , стоит рассказать о Билле. Билл Денбро, с теми розоватыми губами, которые, неожиданно для самого себя вспоминает Стэн, были влажно блестящими — интересно они от природы такие или из-за блеска? Точно, у него были такие чувственные губы. Билл и его добрые глаза, которые, казалось, заставили Стэнли в миг ощутить себя в безопасности. Билл и его уверенная стать, уверенный голос, уверенное рукопожатие.

Наверное, Стэн мог бы признаться в типичной для Беверли Марш манере « _Он добрый, назвал меня милашкой — я думаю, он не такой, как другие_ »; или разглагольствовать, как Эдди: « _Он такой надоедливый, Стэн! И горячий! И бесячий! Фу, ну почему именно он?_ » Или даже начать плакаться в той дурацкой манере, в которой — он не по наслышке знает — умеет растаявший Ричи: « _Я думаю, он моя судьба. Я влюблен — так сильно влюблен. Я не могу смотреть на него без желания поцеловать эти очаровательные губки и, о Боже, эти шорты!_ » — Стэнли, однако, обнаруживает, что он не произносит ничего из этого — нет, вместо этого он звучит совершенно уникально. Шокирующий для самого себя способ признания. Способ, который он решительно _ненавидит_ и который звучит просто отвратительно:

— Я хочу трахнуть старшего брата моего ученика.

Время останавливается. Все останавливается. В одночасье воцаряется мертвая тишина, как в кино, — правда, так только _кажется_. Группа все еще бренчит, посетители все еще болтают, официанты все еще обслуживают. Все четверо, однако, сидят так, словно у них посреди стола бомба с 00:00 на таймере — дикие глаза, выражение переваривания и попытки осознания его слов, и Стэнли, надо отдать ему должное, держится целых пять секунд, прежде чем задыхается, краснеет и сконфуженно падает лицом в ладони, чего можно было бы ожидать от Эдди, но не от него.

— Я… я… я не-

— Ого, притормози-ка, ковбой, — начинает ошеломленная, если не сказать довольная, Беверли. Стэнли чувствует ее мягкое касание — Беверли всегда хорошо успокаивает прикосновением — но, когда смущенно поднимает взгляд, встречается с глазами дьявола. — Детали, пожалуйста.

— Я… не могу, — выдавливает Стэн.

— Стэнол, это _преступление_ — выдать такое и замолчать, — подает голос Ричи, и Стэнли видит в его взгляде, неподдельную заинтересованность, граничашую с насмешкой.

— Это просто… — Стэнли облизывает губы, смотрит на щербатую древесину их столика и вздыхает. Он слишком глубоко увяз — они никогда не отстанут — и потому сдается — Он горяч — _незаконно_ горяч. — Позорно, что он не сможет больше поддерживать свою репутацию незаинтересованного в сексе, чопорного и безэмоционального ханжи.

— Детка, — выдыхает Беверли с неподдельным волнением, беря Стэнли за руки и пристально глядя на него, словно вытаскивая его душу из тела и внимательно изучая ее. — _Детка_. Это что-то _новенькое_.

— На самом деле, не очень, — бормочет Стэнли, отчаянно покраснев. Беверли, кажется, категорически ему не верит, решительно сжимая его ладонь в своей.

— Итак, о насколько «горячем» мы говорим? Уровень горячести «Эддичкина мамуля» или «Крис Пратт»? — глупо выпаливает Ричи, подперев подбородок руками. Стэнли на мгновение задумывается, не ударить ли его кулаком в лицо — всего один раз, чуть-чуть, — но решает этого не делать.

— Разве это… разве это _этично_ — заигрывать с ним? — наконец говорит Эдди. Стэнли переводит на него взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда Ричи издает громкий пыхтящий звук:

— Этично-хуетично — да всем посрать, — Стэнли, однако, серьезно относится к этому утверждению. Конечно же, это кажется изначально неправильным. Несомненно, существует какая-то связь или доверие между преподавателем и его учеником. Если не неэтично, то, по крайней мере, безнравственно — и это какое-то позорище, потому что у Стэнли перемыкает в мозгах при мысли о Билле, что делает его блаженно расшатанным и близким к использованию слов, о наличии которых в своем лексикое он даже не подозревал: « _Уф, такой сочный пирожок_ », « _Я бы дал ему себя отвентить_ » и, конечно, « _Что за чертов жеребец, ебать-не переебать_ ».

— Нет, Эдди прав. Я должен сохранять профессиональную дистанцию, — « _Трахаться в ванной Денбро в перерывах на чай, к сожалению, совершенно не разумн_ о», — думает Стэнли, прежде чем внутренне не рассмеяться над самим собой — если сексуальное влечение ощущается именно так, то от Билла нужно просто бежать.

— Фуу, скука, — Ричи по-детски показывает ему язык и тут же вскрикивает из-за пинка Стэнли. Эдди бросает последнему благодарный взгляд, которым они часто обмениваются — кто бы мог подумать, что Стэн установит когда-нибудь с кем-то такую успешную связь только потому, что будет давать нагоняй своему лучшему-ходячему-разочарованию-другу

— Уважуха. Если бы мне пришлось вести себя прилично рядом с воплощением Аполлона, я бы потерпела крах спустя три секунды.

— Да уж, Бев, мы это знаем. Твой послужной список чертовски огроме-

— Не надо приписывать Бев распутство! — вскрикнул Эдди, пожалуй, излишне громко, стреляя в Ричи взглядом, который _должен был_ быть пугающим, но выглядящий пиздецки сконфуженно (что означает застыженно, несколько преисполненно сексуального напряжения и просто _стремно_ ).

— А кто говорит о распутстве? Не я, не другие — только _т_ ы произнес эти слова, Эдди, — Ричи вскидывает руки, сдаваясь, и Эдди закатывает глаза с намеком усмешки уголках губ.

— Господи, бип-бип, Рич.

— Распутница или нет, но этой девушке нужен мартини — Эдс? — пробормотала скучающим тоном Беверли — Стэнли вспомнил, как однажды на вопрос «Тебя не задевают слова Рич?» она пожала плечами: « _Вы, парни, вряд ли сможете задеть меня. Ричи придурок, но очень милый_ » и Стэн согласился: « _Придурок да, но симпатичный — это спорно_ » — и грубо вывалилась из кабинки. Стэнли также вспомнил, как она говорила, что иногда мужеподобно одевается и ходит, чтобы мужчины не обращали на нее внимание, и тех пор эта мысль прочно зассела в его голове, приводя в ярость.

— _Господи_ , конечно. Мне нужно быть без сознания, чтобы нормально взаимодействовать с Ричи, — Эдди выходит из кабинки вслед за Беверли, нежно берет ее за руку и утаскивает за собой. Стэнли тайком улыбается их беззастенчивой привязанности — он никогда бы не признался в этом, но прикосновение, вид соприкасающихся людей, просто общая близость, согревает его, что, он уверен, связано с отстраненной натурой его родителей.

— Грубиян! — Кричит Ричи, вздыхая и поворачиваясь к Стэнли, как бы говоря: « _Представляешь, да? Он меня сведет в могилу!_ » Стэн лишь закатывает глаза и смотрит на Эдди с Беверли у стойки в ожидании бармена. Он улыбается им — своим друзьям — и чувствует любовь, наполняющую его сердце. Всякий раз, когда они вместе, все встает на свои места, мир идеально совпадает со звездами и луной — Эдди, вспыльчивый, но любящий их, Беверли, вся такая дерзкая дама, Ричи, тупой и верный, и Стэнли, который все всегда берет в свои руки. _Они_ всегда вместе — вместе закончили школу и вместе поступили в колледж. Стэн переводит взгляд на Ричи — на своего самого близкого и старого друга — и видит, что тот думает о чем-то похожем.

— Как у вас с Эдди дела? — рассеяно спрашивает Стэнли. Ричи склоняет голову и поднимает бровь — в озадаченной, почти брезгливой манере.

— Это еще _откуда_ выпало? Ты видишь нас каждый день, — Стэнли пожимает плечами, делает глоток вина — _да, он заказал вино в баре_ — и снова смотрит на Ричи.

— Не знаю, разве обычно люди не спрашивают о таком? — Беверли что-то говорит официанту, отсюда не слышно, а затем поворачивается, шепчет на ухо Эдди, который берет их напитки. Тот фыркает, бесцеремонно морщит нос и качает головой — на душе у Стэнли от этого становится тепло.

— С каких это пор мы ведем себя обычно? — в ответ на это Стэнли только усмехается, предпочитая игнорировать неоспоримую правду:

— Я чувствую, что это личная атака, но я пропущу это мимо ушей, — Ричи хмурит брови, размышляя, и несколько смущенно пожимает плечами, откидываясь еще дальше на спинку стула и заводя руки за голову — он выглядит полным придурком, и Стэнли смутно уверен, что он это, придурок, понимает.

— У нас… у нас все хорошо, чувак… — Ричи облизывает губы, кладет руки на колени, проводя потными ладонями по джинсам, неуверенно пожимает плечами, глядя на Стэнли. — Слушай, э-эм… мама Эдди хочет, чтобы он приехал на День Святого Валентина… что-то про одиночество и все такое, ну ты знаешь, какая она, — Стэнли не может удержаться от смешка, потому что у него так много воспоминаний о плачущем или злом Эдди, бегущем к ним после ссоры с мамой, что он не может выбрать хотя бы одно, — он не хочет, но… Стэн, как бы ты мягко намекнул своему парню, что пора бы уже совершить каминг аут?

Стэнли обомлел, не зная, что он вообще может посоветовать. Будучи геем, он не очень хорошо разбирался в искусстве каминг аута; его жизнь была недлинной и без особых отношений с семьей. Мама тихо плакала, но не в принимающей, счастливой или радостной манере, а отец — ожидалось, что он взбеситься — просто кивнул, сказал, что мама « _переживет_ » и с тех пор делал вид, что никакого разговора не было. Больше эта тема не поднималась, и ничего особо не изменилось. Стэнли часто гадал, был ли бы он счастливее, если бы они закричали или выгнали его — по крайней мере, это было бы _хоть какая-то_ реакция. Нет, он _понятия не имеет_ , как намекнуть, потому что, если Эдди является главным приоритетом его матери, а Ричи полностью забыт родителями, то Стэнли — не более чем предмет вложения — пустое тело, от которого ожидается успех. В лучшие времена, он и его семья ощущаются деловыми партнерами, которые связаны кровью.

— Я не знаю, — наконец отвечает Стэн потому, _что ну действительно, откуда ему знать?_ Вдобавок к его фиаско-каминг ауту Стэнли, если это еще не очевидно, никогда раньше не встречался. Он целовался, конечно, но это едва ли считается, потому что это были поцелуи с лучшими друзьями.

С Ричи, когда им было по тринадцать. Стэн ему открылся — это было неловкое признание со страхом быть отвергнутым — и Ричи хаотично навалился на него и чмокнул в губы, прежде чем пробормотать « _я тоже_ ». Стэнли не знал, _что и думать_ , не знал, нравится он Ричи или нет, но когда тот рассмеялся, извинился и как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к прерванной видеоигре, стало совершенно ясно, что между ними нет романтики.

Потом, в шестнадцать, была Беверли, и если поцелуй с Ричи не считается, то поцелуй с Беверли даже почти не существовал — она плакала, потому что какой-то мальчик пытался задрать ей юбку, Ричи где-то бродил по вечеринке в поисках этого ублюдка, чтобы бить до тех пор, пока его мозги не забрызгают весь пол, — и Стэнли поймал себя на том, что обхватил ее лицо ладонями, осторожно стирая слезы с ее веснушчатых щек, уверяя ее, что она заслуживает, _заслуживает_ гораздо большего, всю любовь этой планеты. Она благодарила его, и он в минуту слабости целомудренно прижался к ее губам. Это был скорее успокаивающий, чем романтический жест, и Беверли, казалось, поняла это, когда она крепко обняла его и тихо пробормотала «спасибо». Стэнли мог бы поцеловать их всех— и Эдди тоже — и это означало бы не более чем дружеский жест, и именно поэтому предыдущие разы едва считаются.

И хотя — если судить по постоянным рассказам Бев и мерзким звукам, доносящиеся из комнаты Ричи всякий раз, когда Эдди кончает, — он единственный девственник в их компании — не то, чтобы это было чем-то постыдным — Стэнли последний парень, который побежит и займется сексом только, чтобы узнать, каково это (хотя несмотря на свою удушливую натуру, он уверен, дрочит он даже больше, чем Ричи). По правде говоря, Стэн понятия не имеет, как подойти к такому специфическому для отношений вопросу, когда весь его опыт заключается в советах с форумов для молодых геев, таких как Стэнли, где учат самофингерингу.

— Спасибо, Стэнни. Задал вопрос, ушел от ответа, — играючи заметил Ричи. Стэнли тыцкнул.

— Прости, Рич. Я понятия не имею, что тебе посоветовать, я вообще ничего не знаю о романтике. Я типа вызываю отвращение у потенциальных любовников, — Ричи смеется коротким и отрывистым « _Ха!_ ».

— Это совсем не так!

— Да, Стэн, это не так. Просто ты еще не встретил подходящего парня, — замечает Эдди, проскальзывая на место с Ричи и не беспокоясь, когда тот берет мартини, отпивает и возвращает в руки Эдди.

— Спасибо, Эд.

— Как только ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь, тебе лучше свести меня с кем-нибудь. Я ни за что не останусь единственной холостячкой, — говорит Беверли, прежде чем вынуть оливку из своего стакана и небрежно бросить ее в рот. Эдди молча вытаскивает свою — он их терпеть не может — и протягивает через стол Стэнли, который, честно говоря, обожает _еду взрослых_ — типа устриц и острого перца. Стэн благодарно берет оливку и отправляет в рот.

— Мы с Ричи можем на чуть-чуть расстаться, — весело поддразнивает Эдди, вытирая мокрые пальцы о шорты, прежде чем сделать глоток своего напитка.

— Э, нет! Нет, Эдди берет свои слова обратно, нет! — тут же кричит Ричи, бросая на своего парня взгляд паники и мольбы. Эдди закатывает глаза, отрывается от стакана и нежно, успокаивающе целует Ричи в нос, улыбаясь румянцу, разливающемуся по его щекам. Беверли хлопает по плечу Стэнли как раз в тот момент, когда тот думает блевануть на сладкую парочку.

— Ты найдешь кого-нибудь, дорогой. Может быть, это будет тот самый брат, о котором ты говорил, — она подмигивает, когда Стэнли закатывает глаза и делает еще один медленный и уверенный глоток вина.

— Очень смешно, Беверли, но _нет_. Этого не произойдет.

Но ах, если бы все было так просто! Похоже, у Джорджи — чудесного ребенка — немного другие планы.


	2. Его уверенность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для лучшего понимания диалога в тексте:  
> *"Кошерная пища – это пища, приготовленная по правилам кашрута". Все продукты должны быть приготовленны без крови (например, сгустки крови в яйцах запрещенны), мука должна быть без насекомых, для молока не должны использоваться те же приборы, что и для приготовления мяса. Существуют еще другие правила.  
> В прошлой части Стэн пьет вино, хотя "кошерным является вино, выращенное только на территории Израиля, исключительно религиозными евреями соблюдавшим все правила кашрута", возможно, это ошибка/недочет писательницы оригинала.

Второе занятие идет хорошо примерно первые полчаса. Они спокойно занимаются, Стэн изредка заглядывает через плечо в работу Джорджи, исправляет его и возвращается к проверке срезового теста — в основном, все ошибки у мальчика из-за невнимательности и сомнений — он сначала отмечал верный вариант, потом зачеркивал и выбирал неверный — парню явно не хватает уверенности в своих силах. Недолго длилась благодать — по всем законам жанра, в дверях, с тарелкой шоколадного печенья, появился Билл, тихонечко подошел к столу и напугал сосредоточенного на работе Стэнли, не заметившего его прихода.

— Прости, — прошептал Билл извиняющимся тоном, склонившись, возможно, слишком близко к уху Стэнли, и заглядывая через плечо в работу Джорджи, где Стэн оставлял объясняющие пометки.

— Ты принес печенье! — воскликнул Джорджи, хватая одну с тарелки. Билл никак на это не отреагировал; он склонился еще ниже к работе, пуская по спине Стэнли мурашки — последнему приходится закусить щеку, чтобы перестать думать о том, как дыхание Билла щекочет чувствительную кожу его шеи.

— У тебя очень красивый почерк, — комментирует Билл, разглядывая витиеватый курсив букв. На мгновение он задерживается, почти касаясь грудью спины Стэнли, прежде чем отойти, — наивный Стэнли думает: « _Да, наконец-то он уходит, слава Богу!_ » — и усаживается рядом, облокотившись о стол, всем своим видом давая понять, что _нет, уйдет он совсем не скоро_. — Любишь печенье? Мама сама испекла, — начинается светская беседа. Стэнли натянуто улыбается, заклиная себя держаться ради всего святого, и ласково смотрит на Билла.

— Конечно, я люблю печенье, — выдавливает он.

— А, блин… Только что вспомнил, ты же говорил, что больше любишь горькое… эм, ну я могу принести чипсы, если хочешь, — Билл пожал плечами, протягиваясь за печенькой, и его рубашка задирается сзади, обнажая гладкую кожу (на пояснице виднеются веснушки, и у Стэна при мысли о том, что он теперь так близко знаком с телом Билла, рот наполняется слюной). Стэнли сглатывает, прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

— Чипсы не горькие, они скорее пикантные, — замечает он. Билл смеется своим великолепным, услаждающим слух смехом и откидывается назад, вытянув длинные ноги.

— Тут ты меня подловил! — Стэнли натянуто прочистил горло, бросая косые взгляды на тарелку:

— Если честно, я ем только веганское печенье, — Билл, со вскинутыми бровями, откусывает кусочек и быстро жует. Он проглатывает слишком быстро, чтобы это _не_ вызывало дискомфорта — если печенье и прокатывается сухим комом по его горлу, то он этого все равно не показывает — словно отчаянно хочет поддерживать диалог.

— Ты веган?

— Еврей, — поправляет Стэнли, пожимая плечами, — еда должна быть кошерной.

— О, не переживай, тут нет мяса, — замечает Билл (благослови Боженька его дивную, прекрасную чертову душу), сияя, как ребенок, только что получивший пять с плюсом. Стэнли прерывисто смеется, качая головой.

— Продукты птицеводства должны быть кошерными, — у Билла нет ни капли понимания на лице, — типа мясо, яйца и все такое.

— А-а-а, ну да, понятно, — он щелкает языком, ни на секунду не отводя глаз от Стэнли, и медленно, осторожно улыбается, — ну так… чипсы, значит? — Стэнли мягко смеется, позволяя себе минутную слабость, и снова качает головой — от этого движения кудряшки на его голове подпрыгивают.

— Спасибо, я не голоден. Кроме того, если я сегодня не поужинаю, мой сосед съест мою порцию, а его парень _меня убьет_ , если сосед обожрется.

— Типа боится, что тот растолстеет? — размышляет Билл, надув губы. Стэнли очень быстро заверяет его, что _нет, это не так_ , боясь, что Билл решит, что он какой-то там фанатик — Стэнли совсем далеко _не_ фанатик.

— Нет, Господи, нет. Он просто помешан на здоровье. И когда я говорю «помешан», это означает « _одержим_ », — Билл кивает, слегка неловко сложив брови домиком, и Стэнли проводит ладонями по лицу. — Мои друзья будто вышли из ситкома, — поспешно добавляет он, и Билл тут же расцветает в улыбке, весело хохоча, словно это самая смешная шутка, которую он когда-либо слышал.

— О, да, _понимаю_ , о чем ты, — поднимаясь со своего места, говорит Билл, быстро кивая Стэнли в знак признательности, от чего сердце последнего замирает в груди. — Ну, я вас оставлю, — он несколько секунд смотрит на тарелку с печеньем, о чем-то размышляя, затем наклоняется, берет кучку и развязно ухмыляется: «У меня нет парня, который бы беспокоился о моем весе, так что _я_ съем твою порцию». Билл подмигивает и выходит из комнаты, странно, вальяжно покачивая бедрами. Стэнли сидит молча тупо пялится в дверной проем и размышляет, не было ли _это замечание_ — которое так легко слетело с чужих губ в дразнящей, почти соблазнительной манере — указанием на свободный статус. Джорджи легонько толкает его локтем, и Стэнли, обернувшись, замечает, что у того все та же всезнающая ухмылка.

— Возвращайся к работе, Джорджи, — хрипло бормочет Стэн, наблюдая, как мальчик пожимает плечами и снова опускает взгляд в учебник с гаденькой улыбкой. Стэнли сглатывает, берет себя в руки, представляя, как огорчился бы Эдди, узнав, что либидо Стэна победило его профессионализм. К сожалению, мысли об Эдди, как это обычно бывает, перетекают в мысли о Ричи и затем в мысли о Беверли, которая там, где Эдди расстроен, вдвойне взбудоражена. « _Господи_ , — думает Стэнли, осторожно потирая лоб, — _этому парню Биллу нужно как можно быстрее стать уродливее, иначе я просто взорвусь_ ».

***

Третье занятие проходит несколькими днями позже, так как миссис Денбро посчитала, что Джорджи нужно два урока в неделю, чтобы хорошо подготовиться к грядущему тесту в школе. В этот раз проходит целый час, прежде чем Билл успешно превращает Стэнли в хаотичную лужицу влюбленной каши.

На примерно середине занятия Стэну потребовалось отлучиться в уборную, поэтому, выждав удобный момент, он поинтересовался у занимающегося Джорджи, как туда попасть. Мальчик на мгновение задержал взгляд на своих распечатках — простодушный бедняга Стэнли думал, что его ученик лишь хочет дочитать предложение до конца. Откуда он только мог знать, что в этой ангельской голове созрел дьявольский план! Джорджи невинно поднял голову и мило улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Вверх по лестнице, первая дверь направо.

— Отлично, — кивнул Стэнли, элегантно поднимаясь со стула и быстро заглядывая через плечо Джорджи. Такое обилие плюсов не могло его не радовать, потому что у мальчика был невероятный прогресс за такое короткое время. — Продолжай отвечать на вопросы, если застрянешь, то не сиди, а переходи к следующему. Когда я вернусь, разберем вместе, — Стэн не заметил ни хихиканье Джорджи, ни того, как тот пробормотал под нос « _Если ты вернешься_ », когда вышел из комнаты, оглядываясь в поисках лестницы, с лицом человека в чужом доме.

Он быстро поднимается по лестнице, стараясь особо не глазеть по сторонам, когда заходит в коридор второго этажа, ища взглядом нужную дверь. Стэнли всегда был наблюдательным человеком, это его проклятие и его благословение — и хотя это бывает полезно, иногда он чувствует себя пронырой, ведь разглядывание личных вещей, пусть и неосознанное, но вторжение в частную жизнь. Стэн небрежно распахивает дверь и заходит, внезапно замирая как вкопанный, когда видит ковер там, где должен быть кафель, кровать там, где должна быть ванная, и Билла Денбро там, где его вообще быть не должно.

— Привет? — спрашивает тот в замешательстве, пока Стэнли глотает воздух, чувствуя, как от смущения к его щекам сумасшедшими волнами приливает жар.

— Извини, я… я думал, это ванная… — Билл хрипло смеется, качает головой и поднимается со своего места, беспечно пожимая плечами — _всегда такой расслабленный_ , замечает Стэнли, _как ему только удается_.

— Все нормально. Кстати, раз уж ты здесь, может поможешь мне? — предлагает Билл, указывая на большой холст, перед которым он сидел. — Скажешь, что думаешь.

Стэнли откашливается, внезапно обнаруживая, что ему уже не нужно в уборную, ведь у него есть возможность узнать больше о вечно неуловимом и очаровательном Билле Денбро. Бодрым шагом он проходит и встает за спиной Билла, с благоговейным трепетом разглядывая холст перед собой. Картина великолепна, без шуток — холмистый пейзаж с рощицей и фермой, реалистичный, хотя выбор цветов необычен; листья переливаются всеми оттенками радуги, холм отливает розовым пурпуром, все так причудливо, словно иллюстрация к волшебной сказке. При этом сюжет довольно тривиален — стадо овец в загоне, выполненное в натуральных оттенках (Стэн уверен, что тут использована какая-то техника, когда нетипичный выбор оттенков привлекает внимание смотрящего — безусловно, чистый белый сразу же бросается в глаза на красочном фоне). Стэнли прерывисто вздыхает, рассматривая картину, и чувствует себя так же, как в любой из вечеров, посвященных наблюдению за птицами: зачарованно, безмятежно, умиротворено и полноценно; словно — рассматривать картину, находясь _так близко к Биллу Денбро_ — положено самой Вселенной.

— Это… — выдыхает он, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд от картины, — это прекрасно.

— Думаешь? Тебе не кажется, что это «чересчур»?

— Нет-нет, — слишком быстро выпалил Стэнли, прочистил горло и снова взял себя в руки, стараясь изо всех сил не обращать внимания на изящный изгиб губ Билла, когда тот улыбается. — Нет, мне нравится… э-э… общий _антураж_. Текстуры тоже очень хороши, особенно возможность видеть движение кисти. Это любопытно.

— Тоже рисуешь? — вскинул брови Билл. Стэнли ухмыльнулся, выдохнув через нос, и быстро закачал головой.

— Нет-нет. Я… я просто вырос в… — он прищуривается, пытаясь подобрать самое безобидное слово для определения своей жизни, потому что в прошлом он часто ненароком задевал людей, описывая свою жизнь как «богатую», — в _изобилующей на впечатления_ среде. Родители часто водили меня по разным галереям. — « _Но не ради развлечения_ , — не решается добавить Стэнли, — _мои родители пытались сделать из меня образованного и отчасти скучного человека, которого ты теперь перед собой видишь_ ».

— Вау, твой словарный запас такой, типа, классный, — замечает Билл. « _Сначала мой почерк, теперь то, как я говорю — что дальше?_ » — отстраненно размышляет Стэн, издавая довольный звук. — Мне это нравится, держит в напряжении. Я мог бы написать целый роман только из твоих слов. — Глядя себе под ноги, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках, Стэнли отходит назад, — если он продолжит находиться так близко к Биллу, у него наверняка закружится голова и он свалится в обморок.

— Ты пишешь? — тихо спрашивает он. Билл кротко пожимает плечами.

— Ага. И пишу, — кивает он, — _и_ рисую. Не знаю, что из этого выбрать — это _капец как_ раздражает моих преподавателей в колледже.

— Если твои тексты также хороши, как картины, то я думаю, ты достигнешь высот в обоих начинаниях, — от всего сердца и абсолютно искренне говорит Стэн.

— Спасибо, — Билл расцветает в такой улыбке, что Стэнли тут же начинает его обожать, и приглашающим жестом хлопает по скамеечке рядом с собой, без слов говоря « _Присаживайся_ ». Стэнли садится, краснея, когда они соприкасаются друг с другом плечами и бедрами, и решает, что, черт возьми, он провалится прямиком в ад, если будет смотреть не на картину, а на такого близкого Билла.

— Что ты изучаешь?

— Бухгалтерское дело, — без особого энтузиазма отвечает Стэнли, ожидая непременного комментария: « _Вау, заправляешь огромными деньгами, да?_ » — но это не происходит.

— А чем любишь заниматься? — вместо этого спрашивает Билл, словно понимая, что не учет занимает сердце Стэна, а вопрос о предмете изучения был неудачной попыткой проникнуть в увлечения парня. Стэнли мягко улыбается, глядя на Билла, и тут же сожалеет об этом, потому что обнаруживает, что они так близко друг к другу, и если наклониться чуть-чуть ниже, то их губы соприкаснутся и-, Господь Всемогущий, эти мягкие губы отсюда выглядят такими целовательными. Стэн ловит себя на слишком долгом разглядывании губ Билла, а потому быстро переводит взгляд на глаза напротив, и в такой близи они выглядят еще прекраснее — только теперь в карих радужках становятся заметны маленькие зеленые и голубые крапинки, и это завораживает.

— Наблюдать за птицами, — придурковато бормочет Стэн, промаргиваясь и переводя взгляд на картину, которая внезапно становится гораздо менее великолепной перед красотой лица Билла.

— Почему бы тебе тогда не начать изучать это?

— Нельзя же изучать наблюдение за птицами, — замечает Стэнли, и Билл тихонько смеется.

— До встречи с тобой, я думал, что сообразительный.

— Прости, — Он тихо извиняется, с трудом сглатывая. Билл смотрит на Стэнли через плечо так, как это часто делают его друзья, что заставляет его краснеть как из-за контакта, так и из-за явной фамильярности такого действия.

— Все нормально, мне нравятся умные.

— Я бы не назвал себя умным, — добродушно фыркает Стэн, бросая беглые косые взгляды на ярко, широко улыбающегося Билла.

— Я абсолютно уверен, что репетиторы просто обязаны быть умными, — Стэнли, чувствующий себя как уж на сковородке под таким пристальным вниманием, лишь пожимает плечами и указывает на ферму на холсте.

— А почему ферма? — он полностью меняет тему разговора, потому что чувствует, что если Билл сделает ему еще хоть один комплимент, он тут же сожмется до атома и вознесется на небеса. Билл нежно улыбается и переводит взгляд на полотно с тем чувством уюта, которое Стэнли находит восхитительным и превосходным.

— Там живет мой друг, — теоретически, это довольно скудный ответ, который не значит для Стэнли ничего. Но блеск глаз Билла все объясняет. Явно, что этот друг ассоциируется с комфортом, быть рядом с ним значит ощущаться как эта картина — во всей полноте жизни, бессовестно ярко и свободно — и Стэнли не может не согласиться. Есть что-то, какая-то нить, связывает эти сердца. Билл оглядывается, и Стэнли отводит взгляд, осознав, что неприлично пялиться.

— Знаешь, эм, мне надо в уборную, — мямлит он. Билл кивает и, похоже впервые, выглядит смущенным, как застуканный за чем-то таким, чего делать бы не стоило.

— А, да, конечно! — Стэнли неловко кивает, поднимается со скамейки и осторожно выходит из комнаты.

«А, да, конечно!» — он еще долго возвращается в воспоминаниях к Биллу, улыбаясь, как раздавленный самосвалом любви придурок, чувствуя себя почти — но не совсем — таким же размазней, каким часто бывает Ричи в присутствии Эдди Каспбрака.

Джорджи совершенно фальшиво удивляется, когда Стэнли возвращается и сообщает, что его направили не в ту комнату. Стэнли спускает ему это с рук.


	3. То, как я чувствую себя рядом с ним

Следующая встреча Стэна и Билла проходит далеко за пределами репетиторства и является еще более унизительной для Стэна, чем в присутствии Джорджи, которого он, вообще-то, должен обучать, а не флиртовать вместо этого с его братом. Конечно, флиртует он _не специально_ , просто так получается — когда на поле битвы выходит либидо, моральные устои отправляются в небытие.

В кафе было настоящее столпотворение: сотни голодных студентов нескончаемым потоком сменяли друг друга, чтобы выпить кофе и продолжить грызть гранит науки. Стэнли работает здесь уже несколько месяцев — не столько, сколько Беверли, но почти — и отлично знаком с ритмом, легко справляясь с очередями и нелепыми требованиями к макиато. Он работает на автомате, задача за задачей, словно робот, без какого-либо проблеска осознания своих действий в глазах, и Бев часто ласково называет его « _мертвый-зомби-за-работой_ ». И вот, после особенно измытывающего заказа, когда девушка с чересчур яркой помадой второпях потребовала « _Латте со льдом — добавить сливки, двойная порция сахара, тройная- нет, подожди, эм, нет, половина на половину молока и воды и, э, да, все, именно так_ », Стэнли раздраженно подходит к стойке.

— Чем могу помочь? — спрашивает он, отработанным и безразличным тоном, смотря прямо в аппарат для заказов, чтобы немедленно начать пробивать чек.

— Хей, — знакомый голос приветствует его, и Стэнли поднимает голову с тупым выражением лица — слишком тупым, чтобы это _не_ выглядело неловко, потому что речь идет об открытом рте и выпученных глазах, — и видит единственного и неповторимого Билла Денбро, улыбающегося ему.

— Э-э-э, привет, Билл, хей, — Стэнли изо всех сил старается натянуть чопорную улыбку, но губы-предатели растекаются в глупенькую кривенькую щенячью мордашку.

— Не знал, что ты здесь работаешь, — комментирует самодовольный Билл, словно вся эта ситуация его невероятно забавляет. Стэнли тяжело сглатывает: Билл подобен ангелу в солнечном свете, льющемся из окон, весь в золоте и великолепии, а Стэн… ну, чтобы вам была понятна вся несправедливость жизни, одет в фирменную кепку, которая превратила все его кудри в лепешку, и зеленый фартук, слишком очевидно маленький — администраторы ошиблись с размером при заказе униформы, и с тех пор, как начал тут работать, Стэн являет собой жалкое зрелище.

— Как видишь, да.

— Ну и встреча, скажи? — Билл никак не угомонится быть таким милым, и Стэнли приходится закусить губу, чтобы не покраснеть прямо на работе. _Почему, ну почему, он должен видеть Билла еще и вне работы, будучи, по иронии судьбы, на работе?_

— Невероятная, — пропискивает Стэн. Билл прокашливается, по его лицу пробегает тень неловкости — хотя Стэнли уверен, что это _он должен_ чувствовать неловкость, потому что это действительно неловко, — и складывает руки в доверительном жесте.

— В общем, я тебе признаюсь — видишь вон тех парней? — Билл жестом указывает на ближайший столик, и Стэнли, вытянувшись, видит двух непринужденно болтающих мужчин. — _По идее_ , я должен заказать на всех нас кофе. Но, чтобы это сделать, я должен был запомнить их заказы. Но я этого не сделал. — Стэнли изо всех сил старается сдержаться и не засмеяться (любя), потому что _да_ , хоть Билл и _излучает_ энергию туповатого красавчика, это умилительно.

— Похоже, кое-кто попал в пикантную ситуацию, — по стандартам Стэнли эта фраза была пиком кокетства, то есть, очевидно остроумной. Стэнли никогда не питал ложные надежды, считая себя самонадеянным обольстителем, как Ричи с его кривыми заигрываниями, и не был как Беверли с ее самоуверенными «стрелялками» глазами. Но Билл все равно засиял.

— Я вообще ничего не понимаю в кофе, типа, что такое латте? Что такое макиато? Флэт уайт это кто? Так что я абсолютно тебе доверяю! — Стэнли расцвел в самой широкой улыбке, на которую только был способен, до невозможного довольный и почти вознесшийся к небесам. — Себе я возьму нормальный кофе с молоком, типа, я думаю, что когда вы говорите «уайт», это значит, что там есть молоко, да? Кстати! если есть соевое молоко, или типа такого, то это было бы просто _отменно_. Видишь ли, я, типа, живу в кошерном стиле… — Стэнли заливается румянцем и крепко прикусывает язык, чтобы не ввести Билла в еще большее заблуждение, чем он уже есть, и не начать объяснять, что еврейский народ может пить молоко, если оно исходит от кошерного животного (и у данного заведения именно такая политика, что, _кстати_ , и привлекло в конечном итоге Стэна), — стремление умиляет, а ошибочка еще милее. — Мне еще добавьте… _три_ сахара, потому что _я_ люблю сладкое. Черный парень, его зовут Майк, любит пряные, модные вещи — ливаните корицы и он ваш, а другой парень, это Бен, сладкоежка, но не любит знать, что напиток сладкий из-за сахара. Так что сделайте ему что-то вкусное, но чтобы казалось низкокалорийным. Запомнил? — Стэнли усмехается и качает головой, почти закатывая глаза.

— Ну и задачку ты мне задал.

— Да, но я только что видел, как одна девушка заказала у тебя кофе со всякими штуками? И я даже не понял некоторые слова, но, выпив то, что ты ей приготовил, она выглядела вполне счастливой.

— Ладно-ладно, но с тебя большие чаевые, — улыбаясь, пожимает плечами Стэн.

— Тогда тебе будет приятно узнать, что мои чаевые всегда огромные, — сияя уверенным самодовольством, замечает Билл. Стэнли, сам не зная, что очарован по самую макушку, кивает и отходит от стойки.

— Ну надо же, бывает ведь такое, — Стэнли делится своими переживаниями с кофемашиной, механически заправляя ее, когда Беверли наспех заканчивает обслуживание, на всех парах мчит к Стэну, нарушая всю технику безопасности, и запрыгивает на него, расплескав горячую воду.

— Стэн, кто был этот горячий красавчик? — она взволнованно шепчет прямо в ухо работающему над заказом Стэну. Тот краснеет и строго смотрит на Беверли.

— Мы на работе, не кричи так, — с нездорово блестящими глазами она прижимает одну руку к сердцу, а другой отдает честь:

— Даю слово скаута!

— Ты не можешь так говорить, Бев- Я был скаутом, — Беверли морщит нос и берет со стойки чашку.

— Прекрати тянуть кота за хвост, скажи, что готовить, чтобы я создала видимость работы, и _рассказывай все_ , — Стэнли закатывает глаза и нехотя освобождает место у аппарата; он решает сделать небольшой латте-арт на пенке — птичку, что может показаться несколько слишком или дерзко, но он уверен, он сможет изобразить безразличие, если Биллу не понравится.

— Капучино, — Стэн считает этот напиток достаточно умеренным, чтобы сладкоежка Бен мог насладиться им без мыслей о сахаре. — А _это_ , — он отодвигает латте Билла в сторону и приступает к работе над одним из фирменных кофе с корицей и ванилью для Майка, — был Билл Денбро, брат моего ученика. — Беверли неверяще ахает и толкает Стэна локтем:

— Реально?! Да ты _гонишь_! — тот лишь пожимает плечами, быстро доделывая напиток Майка.

— Реально. А теперь, прошу тебя, обслужи их. Вон там, — Он указывает на столик, за которым сидит Билл и слушает чем-то взволнованного Бена. Беверли приподнимает бровь и до крови закусывает губу, выглядя одновременно страдающей и близкой к оргазму — это, на самом деле, уморительно.

— Черт, они все такие горячие, — болезненно шепчет она, поскуливая, и смотрит на Стэнли щенячьими глазками. Ему слишком хорошо известен этот взгляд. Вздохнув, Стэн кивает и передает ей поднос.

— Только не позорь меня, — бормочет он, давая зеленый свет поговорить с ними (и пофлиртовать). Глаза Беверли загораются, а на лице расцветает улыбка. Она даже собирается поцеловать Стэнли в щеку, но не решается сделать это под тяжелым взглядом администратора. Вместо этого она толкает его бедром и подмигивает:

— Я послоняюсь вокруг до конца твоей смены.

— Я заканчиваю через полчаса, — сообщает Стэнли, провожая взглядом Беверли, уже раскладывающую стаканы по столу. Ребята, кажется, очень довольны — хоть они и замечают, что заказывали другое, но сразу довольно мычат, когда пробуют напитки. Пока Беверли весело щебечет с Беном и Майком, снимая передник, перед тем как подсесть за столик, Билл показывает большой палец вверх Стэну, и тот расползается счастливой кашей.

Следующие тридцать минут просто _мучительны_. Стэнли работает умело, но его движения неуклюжи и нерасторопны всякий раз, когда он замечает спокойно наблюдающего за ним Билла — а это, вообще-то, все время. Примерно за пять минут до конца смены Билл, Майк и Бен встают — что на самом деле просто отстой, потому что Стэнли очень ждал встречи с друзьями Билла — и покидают кафе, не прекращая разговора. Когда они открывают дверь, над ней звенит колокольчик, и Билл оборачивается, чтобы помахать Стэнли — тот отвечает смущенной улыбкой. Беверли быстро подбегает к стойке, полностью игнорируя внимательный неодобрительный взгляд главного по залу. Стэнли уверен, что если он что-то им и предъявит, то она просто закажет кофе — а клиент всегда прав.

— Итак, — начинает она, наблюдая за рисующим стандартное сердечко на латте Стэном, — я только что получила приглашение на вечеринку сегодня вечером. — Глазные яблоки почти вываливаются из глазниц Стэнли.

— Беверли, ты издеваешься? По-моему, я сказал тебе не позорить меня.

— Чего я и не сделала, — отбивается Беверли, театрально хватаясь за сердце. — Твой парень…

— Он не мой парень, — Стэнли невозмутим.

— Твой _будущий_ парень реально очень горяч, а его друг — на самом деле, оба, но я имею в виду застенчивого — еще _более горяч_ , так что мы едем, репетиторство может отсосать, — Стэнли неверяще качает головой, пока Беверли перегибается через прилавок, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо, словно важную тайну: « _И_ я позвала Ричи и Эдди, так что, если все будет слишком неловко, мы просто спустим их с поводка и удерем, пока они там совсем не одичают». Он вроде как впечатлен — на самом деле, Беверли полагается медаль за первое место по болтовне — но, вместе с тем сердце-то у него тревожно бьется.

— Не знаю, благодарить тебя или злиться, — честно отвечает Стэн — с одной стороны, это означает, что он сможет пофлиртовать в открытую с Биллом, но, с другой стороны, это означает, что _он сможет пофлиртовать в открытую с Биллом_ , а флирт никогда не был частью его еврейской гейской жизни.

— О, оставь на моей щеке поцелуй и вечность мне будь благодарен, — мурчит Беверли, легко взмахнув рукой. Внезапно дьявол завладевает ее телом, и в глазах плещется похотливое кокетство, — кстати, надень свою черную водолазку — у меня есть шикарные клетчатые брюки, которые с ней будут просто _отвал_. — Стэнли вздыхает и закатывает глаза, обнаруживая, что его смена закончилась. Развязав фартук, он серьезно смотрит на нее.

— Напиши мне подробности, — и небрежно добавляет, — ты дьяволица, Бев.

— Оу, я _знаю_.

***

Брюки с водолазкой _действительно_ отвал башки и жопы. Осматривая себя в зеркале Стэнли понял хитрый замысел Беверли: брюки довольно элегантны, _но еще_ и достаточно облегающие, чтобы очень демонстративно подчеркнуть выпуклости его задницы. По словам Ричи, немедленно продемонстрировавшего свои наблюдательские способности, Стэн стал похож на « _сексуально-миловидного Стива Джобса_ ».

Толпой из четырех человек они загружаются в машину Эдди — симпатичную синюю штуковину, название которой Стэнли не вспомнил даже под дулом пистолета, — и азартно болтают, пока Эдди с высочайшим профессионализмом ведет машину. Стэнли невероятно благодарен за это, потому что его в машине укачивает — причем каждый раз, когда на водительское место садиться _Ричи_ , натуральный (не в том смысле) психопат за рулем.

— Не могу поверить, что мы увидимся с твоим бойчиком, Стэн, — действует на нервы Ричи, изворачиваясь на пассажирском сиденье так, чтобы иметь хороший обзор на задние. Стенли раздраженно вздыхает, тцыкая и качая головой:

— Он не-

— Я прочекал его соцсети, — перебивает Эдди, останавливаясь на красном свете, — и знаешь, за пределами «учебной среды» все норм. Так что, если ты решишь поцеловать его сегодня вечером…

— Я не собираюсь с ним целоваться! — отбивается как одинокий воин Стэнли, с пылающими от гнева щеками. Беверли успокаивающе и сочувствующе хлопает его по плечу, хотя очевидно ему и не верит.

— _Ладно_ , Стэнли. Лги себе дальше.

— А Беверли собирается трахнуть _красавчика Бена_! — вдруг заорал Ричи. Эдди вздрагивает, трогая машину с места на зеленый свет.

— Ричи, _прошу тебя_. Не когда я за рулем, — на это шипение Ричи только пожимает плечами и хлопает Эдди по колену так, что тот пугается и дергается.

— Прости, детка.

— Нет, ты не прощен, маленький засранец, — брюзжит Эдди.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что собираешься заняться сексом с другом брата моего ученика, — Стэнли с непроницаемым видом смотрит на мило и мягко улыбающуюся Беверли.

— Я не хочу просто переспать с ним, это другое, — какое знакомое предложение, но пусть «это другое» и было сказано уже много раз, то, как нежно и застенчиво Беверли выглядела… Стэнли искренне верит. — Я написала ему после работы, и он… он очень милый, — Эдди одобрительно хмыкает.

— Я рад за тебя, Бев. Это супер.

— Фу, гадость! Только представьте, _быть влюбленным_! — Ричи очень натуралистично изображает тошноту, и Стэнли щелбанит его по уху от лица Эдди, который озабочен сохранением жизни своих друзей на дороге. Ричи визжит, как вышвырнутый щенок.

— Ты _и есть_ влюбленный, идиот. Не заставляй меня рассказывать всем в этой машине и половину того дерьма, что я наслушался от тебя в школе — я _уничтожу_ тебя, Тозиер.

— Спасибо, Стэн! — Эдди улыбается через плечо, осторожно сворачивая за угол. Ричи обиженно дышит, потирает ухо и по-детски высовывает язык.

— _Ладно-ладно_ , я влюблен… в Эддину мамашу! — совершенно по тупому выпаливает он. Эдди обиженно фыркает, а Стэнли откидывается на спинку сиденья и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ну все, ты сам напросился.

— Что? Нет, Стэн, стой-

— Первый раз был, когда Эдди отряхивал коленки после адовой игры в догонялки, он тогда единственный поймал Ричи. И этот влюбленный придурок не переставал говорить о глазах Эдди и о том, как они сияли-

— Стэн! — близким к плачу голосом Ричи, небезопасным образом изворачивается на сиденье, путаясь в ремнях и усугубляя свое положение с каждым движением. О нет, Стэнли не знает пощады.

— А еще на ночевке он рассказывал, как сильно _влюблен_ в Эдди, и сказал, что надеется жениться на Эдди, хотя и не верит, что любовь может… — Ричи наконец одерживает победу над ремнями и зажимает рот Стэнли, переваливаясь через весь салон и используя свои длиннющие руки в своих интересах.

— Господи, хорошо-хорошо, хватит! Да, я приношу извинения! Я влюблен!

— И в кого же? — сквозь смех спрашивает Беверли, как мама, заставляющая своих непослушных детей мириться.

— О _Господи_ , вы ужасные. Я влюблен в Эдди Каспбрака, ясно? — Стэнли кивает, и Ричи с настороженным видом отнимает руку от его рта.

— Неужели было так трудно? — продолжает быть засранцем Стэнли, забавляясь покрасневшими щеками друга.

— Рич, — пищит с водительского сиденья Эдди, не отрывая глаз от дороги. Его лицо ярко-розовое, сам он выглядит так, будто вот-вот заплачет, и все это так умилительно, хотя всего несколько дней назад Стэнли назвал бы это отвратительным, но теперь, внезапно все осознав, находит прелестным, — пожалуйста, сядь обратно, это небезопасно.

— Угу, — выдавливает Ричи, промаргиваясь. — Да конечно, — он распутывается, чопорно усаживается на свое место, демонстративно избегая взгляда Эдди. Ричи прочищает горло как раз в тот момент, когда Эдди останавливается на красном, смотрит на него и легонько гладит по колену, привлекая внимание.

— Знаешь, я бы тоже вышел за тебя, — пролепетал он. Стэнли с изумлением наблюдал, как все лицо Ричи, от подбородка до лба, стало ярко-красным, глаза заслезились, а нижняя губа предательски задрожала.

— _Боже_ , только не говорите мне, что это предложение, — громко вмешалась Беверли, — потому что это просто нереально _уныло_! — Стэнли фыркнул и разразился диким смехом, который от него услышишь разве что в компании друзей, до слез и практически катаясь по сиденьям машины. Беверли недовольно щелкнула языком, потому что волосы Стэна теперь в беспорядке, и когда она, несомненно, попытается аккуратно привести все в порядок, высунув как обычно кончик языка, он не будет возражать. Сейчас он совершенно _счастлив_.

***

У Бена невероятная квартира, а у Стэнли невероятный _грех зависти_.

Первая же мысль, которая посещает его кудрявую голову, когда он выходит из машины и видит здание, очень точно описана Ричи: « _Обосраться-не встать, да это же тупо особняк Колледж-версия! Я ебал!_ » То есть Стэн был крайне изумлен тем, что кто-то может позволить себе такое место, когда он (показательная ситуация была всего несколько недель назад) изо всех сил пытается сохранить право собственности на свою унылую, серую и мрачно угнетающую квартиру. Там, где у Ричи и Стэнли перила облеплены жвачкой, а лестницы воняют плесенью (о маломобильных гражданах вообще не заботятся), есть работающий лифт. Там, где от дверей отваливаются номерки, если они вообще есть, у Бена висит табличка с аккуратно выведенной фамилией (« _Щегольство_ », — комментирует Ричи, стуча в дверь, а Эдди и Беверли решительно прикусывают языки, потому что они не признаются, что это была их _первая_ мысль). И наконец, в противовес запрету о домашних животных, на ребят выпрыгивает большой, светлый, радостный золотистый ретривер, когда Бен распахивает дверь. Ричи порывается поиграться с ним, и Эдди — который настаивает, что у него « _сильная аллергия на собак_ », несмотря на то, что никто этого не видел, — хватает своего парня за шиворот, потому что « _если ты будешь покрыт собачьей шерстью, клянусь Богом, я не буду обнимать тебя, Рич, и я знаю, что тебе нравится обниматься больше, чем ты готов признать!_ » Бен приподнимает бровь, явно не зная, смеяться ему или беспокоиться, и Беверли заверяет его, что они всегда такие, и _да, она знает, что они ведут себя дико похоже на женатиков_.

В гостиной, которая планировкой поразительно похожа на комнату Ричи и Стэна и в целом могла бы сойти за их собственную, если бы они жили в нормальном районе, а Ричи не разбрасывал свои вещи по полу, уже сидят Билл и Майк. После знакомства с последним Стэн шокировано замечает, что все прежние его формальности — крепкое рукопожатие, безразличный и отстраненный тон, — выглядят так неестественно и вынужденно, что он отбрасывает их в сторону, как ненужный старый хлам. Вечер растворяется в непринужденной неге, и можно подумать, что они знакомы годы, а не несколько минут.

Быстро обнаруживается, что Бен изучает архитектуру и, что гораздо интереснее, в детстве вместе с Биллом и Майком строил плотины. Майк владеет фермой вместе со своей семьей (« _Вот откуда тот пейзаж, да?_ » — шепчет Стэнли Биллу, и тот улыбается и задорно кивает) и работает местным библиотекарем, наслаждаясь уединенностью. Эдди рассказывает, что изучает медицину, _а также_ подумывает к концу года сменить специальность на психологию (медицину он выбрал исключительно из желания досадить матери), Беверли упоминает о своем остром интересе к моде, и Бен при этом так загорается, что Стэнли спрашивает: « _Ты тоже интересуешься модой?_ » Правда потом до него доходит (и это видно по покрасневшим щекам), что парень просто хочет узнать больше об увлечениях Бев. Она, кстати, не забывает гордо _продемонстрировать_ свои мускулы на руках — результат тренировок по кикбоксингу. Ричи же, как обычно, не замолкает _ни на секунду_.

Выпивки много, а разговоров еще больше; никто не обращает внимания на уже саднящее горло. На фоне нет ни телевизора, ни музыки, похоже, что каждый наслаждается обществом друг друга и старается изо всех сил не упустить эту волшебную связь, возникшую между ними. Насколько Стэнли бывает комфортно лишь в обществе Ричи, Эдди и Беверли, настолько ему комфортно и сейчас. В каком-то смысле ему кажется, что все встало на свои места; как будто прямо сейчас, в этот момент, он там, где ему быть должно — он не чувствует себя несчастным, как на лекциях по бухгалтерскому учету, или неправильным, как рядом с родителями, не даже _скучным_. Он просто чувствует себя _на месте_.

— Кайфовые штаны, — шепотом замечает Билл, склонившись к уху Стэнли, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу, пуская призрачную дрожь прямо по позвоночнику. Проклиная все на свете, Стэн делает еще один большой глоток белого вина, которое Бен выудил из глубин кладовой. Тот казался не особо обеспокоенным, несмотря на явные неудобства поиска особого напитка для всего лишь одного человека. На самом деле, Стэнли даже не намекал на что-либо подобное, он был более чем готов пить пиво и внутренне съеживаться, но затем Ричи заметил что-то вроде « _А, Стэнли у нас пьет только вино — другое даже в рот не берет, причудливый мудак_ », и внезапно Бен, храни Господь его светлую душу, настоял на том, чтобы принести что-то подходящее, заверяя, что « _это действительно не проблема_ », хотя всем было очевидно, что это _она самая_.

— Спасибо. Это, э-э-эм… Бев одевала меня, — промямлил Стэн, разглядывая золотистые переливы в стакане, где-то на периферии сознания размышляя о звездах и космосе (если красное вино превращает его в похотливого развратника, то белое заставляет тоскливо философствовать).

— Мне очень нравятся. Такие… отпадные. Очень в твоем стиле, может быть немного пижонские, но супер вообще, Бев отлично постаралась, — Стэнли тоже оглядел свои штаны. Брюки действительно классные, узкие черные линии пересекаются на белом фоне, создавая кучу четких квадратиков. Длина немного подкачала, ведь Беверли почти на голову ниже, но в целом — отменно.

— И какой же у меня стиль? — Билл в ответ хмыкает и пододвигается поближе так, что их плечи соприкасаются — невероятная близость, тепло чужого тела дурманит разум Стэнли, и ему приходится опасливо оглянуться вокруг, убеждаясь, что Ричи не смотрит, потому что, Бог свидетель, если этот засранец заметит покрасневшие щеки Стэна, он обязательно выпалит что-нибудь неловкое (к счастью, Ричи слишком озабочен поддержанием веселого настроения Эдди. Беверли тоже не до Стэна, она болтает с Майком и Беном, переплетая руки с последним и почти полностью сидя у него на коленях).

— Ричи бы, наверное, назвал это «как у деда», — Стэн на это хрипло смеется, и Билл тут же почти тает, — но я бы описал твой стиль как точный, продуманный даже. В тебе этого много.

— Держу все под контролем — в этом дело, — Стэнли усмехается и неаккуратным движением кладет голову на плечо Билла, но тут же отдергивается. Это кажется чересчур дерзким: в его понятиях ухаживания — вопрос, который должен решаться с бережной деликатностью и осторожностью сапера, но никак не быть тем, что Беверли сейчас _упорно делает_ с Беном. Плюс, Стэн откровенно плох во всех этих флиртовских уловках; он лучше будет давать тонкие намеки, чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность сказать, что это лишь платонические прикосновения, если все пойдет наперекосяк. Эдди уже не раз говорил ему, что такое поведение — Стэнли тренировался на нем флиртовать, потому что тот _точно не_ превратит это в комедийное шоу, — воняет восемнадцатым веком. — У меня некоторые проблемы с контролем, ОКР, — небрежно, чтобы скрыть смущение, замечает Стэн.

— Это объясняет, почему ты во всем идеальный, — у бедняги Стэнли так горят щеки, что на них можно запросто пожарить яичницу. Он снова отпивает вина — эликсир отваги — и облизывает губы:

— Наверное.

— Знаешь, я в свое время заикался. Иногда снова начинаю, но благодаря логопедии все в целом отлично, — Стэнли замечает, что их пальцы крайне близко друг к другу, и задается вопросом, было ли это так в начале разговора или Билл все это время пытался прикоснуться к нему, — меня дразнили «Б-Б-Билли», думали, что это смешно. Если у тебя проблемы с контролем, то я не могу контролировать даже свой голос, — Стэнли что-то тихонечко мурчит, пальцы слегка подергиваются, когда он смотрит на изящные костяшки на руках Билла, такие идеально округлые и нежные, что он уверен — в момент пьяной слабости — они созданы для поцелуев. Желание протянуть руку, переплестись пальцами и почувствовать прикосновение Билла так отчаянно, но… он не смеет. Когда Стэн замечает, что Билл спокойно наблюдал за ним, разглядывающим их руки, то быстро откашливается, несколько смущенный, и пожимает плечами, уводя глаза от цепкого взгляда. Этот взгляд всегда ощущается как вызов или привилегия. Вызывающий, величественный, _важный_.

— Мне все равно, — Билл на это улыбается и слегка отсаживается, но так, чтобы это было заметно, и переводит свои руки на колени:

— Понятно.

После этого Стэнли сильно напивается.

Алкоголь приводит за ручку катастрофу. Вообще-то, Стэнли держался героически долго — аж до половины полуночи, учитывая, что пьянеет он почти так же быстро, как и Эдди. Но Стэн не был бы собой, если бы его алкогольные мероприятия не заканчивались потерей достоинства — бесчисленное количество ужасных, смущающих историй о «пьяном Стэнли» не дают ему спать по ночам, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту. К середине вечера во всем теле появляется легкость, а равновесие приказывает долго жить всякий раз, как Стэн принимает опрометчивое решение встать на ноги. Чтобы не снести ненароком какую-нибудь стену, он берет за правило приклеить свою задницу к горизонтальным поверхностям — это чудесная идея посетила кудрявую голову еще тогда, когда она была достаточно трезва, чтобы беспокоиться, что же подумает Билл.

Примерно за час до точки невозврата Стэн играет в одиночестве сам с собой в пьяную игру под названием «Пей каждый раз, когда Билл ведет себя _так_ , что хочется просто сойти с ума и целовать его до тех пор, пока губы влажно не покраснеют и не опухнут» — то есть алкоголь _льется рекой_ в рот Стэнли. Когда Ричи рассказывает историю, суть которой уловить пьяному мозгу невозможно, так жутко размахивая руками, что Стэна тошнит только от одного вида этого человека-вентилятора, по позвоночнику парня пробегает ток, который говорит: « _Если ты сейчас же не встанешь, тебя вырвет прямо на красивые штаны Беверли, а мы не можем этого допустить_ ».

Проглотив то, что порывалось покинуть желудок, он нетвердо встает и игнорирует заинтересованный взгляд Билла, который при других обстоятельствах смутил бы его и заставил покраснеть, но Стэн для этого пиздецки пьян. Он медленно пробирается к Эдди, придерживаясь за стены вокруг для безопасности, и легонько хлопает того по плечу. Эдди разворачивается так резво, что ( _вот дерьмо!_ ) на Стенли снова накатывает приступ тошноты.

— Эд…ди, — еле-еле выдыхает Стэнли, боясь открыть рот, потому что друг явно не заслуживает быть облитым блевотиной. На лице Эдди тут же появляется выражение озабоченности, когда он приобнимает за плечи дрожащее тело, убирая, словно заботливая мама, прилипшие к потному лбу волосы.

— Воу, Стэн, все нормально? Воды? — Эдди стоит так прямо, что Стэнли уверен — мир проклял его и теперь издевается. Кто бы только мог подумать, что такое крошечное тельце Эдди окажет лучшую сопротивляемость алкоголю, ему не станет херово и он не будет выглядеть алкашным придурком на глазах у всех. Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что пока Стэнли безмерно пил, не утруждая себя считать бокалы, Эдди лишь время от времени пригубливал пиво Ричи, у которого организм быка — или, может быть, потому, что Ричи всегда ведет себя как невменяемый, когда он действительно пьян, этого никто не замечает. Стэнли отрицательно качает головой и бессознательно издает звук «не-ых», глотая ртом воздух:

— Мя щас блеану, — рот Эдди складываются в милую буковку «О», после чего парень тут же кивает и осторожно выводит Стэнли сквозь группу друзей, молясь скорее найти ванную.

— Не волнуйся, без паники, я все понял, — Стэнли по тупому посмеивается, воображая себя желе на блюдечке — так сильно его шатает. Они почти падают на одном неудачном повороте, но, слава Богу, Эдди сильнее, чем кажется, в противном случае эта ночь могла стать для его тощей гейской задницы последней. Они довольно быстро находят ванную — нетрудно в квартире с одной спальней, — и Эдди осторожно направляет голову друга в унитаз. Как только бедра Стэна прижимаются к его животу, желчь-парашютист, отдав честь, покидает желудок-самолет.

Эдди аккуратно гладит его по спине, пока Стэнли выблевывает кишки наружу, — и он невероятно благодарен за эмоциональную поддержку, в которой нуждается любой, кто блюет в туалете едва знакомого, но такого хорошего, что пожалуй на нем можно и жениться, парня, и уже почти отдает Богу душу. Пусть это и не самое чудовищное представление — о нет, Эдди имел дело с гораздо _более жуткими_ вещами — но согласитесь, нельзя назвать образцом приятного времяпрепровождения извержение содержимого желудка в белоснежного друга.

— Сколько же ты выпил, Стэн? — успокаивающе проговаривает Эдди, накручивая на палец прядь волос, словно девочка-подросток на дешевой вписке. Стэнли, которого все еще тошнило и поэтому не мог говорить, попытался показать число на руках, но быстро осознал, что понятия не имеет, было там пять стаканов, десять или столько, что придется добавлять еще и пальцы ног.

— Сладуся, где же ты? Мне нужна моя ежедневная доза… _срань господня, Стэн_ , — Ричи подключается к похоронам стэнового достоинства.

— Рич, принеси, пожалуйста, влажное полотенце, ладно? — шепотом просит Эдди, пока Стэнли продолжает рвать, — _Господи, сколько же блевотины может поместиться в одного парня?_ — и Ричи уходит на поиски. Наконец, с Божьей помощью, желудок опустошен, но Стэнли остается в унитазе, положив голову на левую руку. Одним глазом он разглядывает свои разочарования и содержимое желудка, задаваясь вопросом « _Неужели это морковка? Я же даже не ел сегодня морковку, почему в любой блевотине постоянно есть морковка? О блять, наверное, это мои органы, блять, нет, теперь я думаю как Эдди_ ». Превозмогая головокружение, наконец, он садится и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони — Стэн прекрасно понимает, как отвратительна Эдди вся эта ситуация, но тот не жалуется.

— Что за туса? — в дверях появляется не кто иной, как Билл. На какой-то идиотский момент Стэнли широко улыбается, но тут же хочет расплакаться, потому что его только что вырвало, и все шансы на ухаживание за Биллом теперь можно отправить к его блевотине в унитаз — там им самое место.

— Стэнли перепил, — объясняет Эдди, забирая из рук Ричи мокрое полотенце, и тщательно вытирает лоб Стэнли, который после этого повисает головой обратно в унитаз — керамика приятно холодит его раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Эдс, аккуратнее, он сейчас свалится, и у него вся голова будет в собственной блевотине, — раздается голос Ричи, в котором слышится беспокойство. Стэнли хихикает сам с собой, улыбаясь суете друга — хоть обычно Ричи и ведет себя как полный засранец, он бывает _очень милым_. «Иди-ка сюда» — внезапно Ричи подхватывает Стэнли под мышки, вытаскивает из объятий белого друга и прислоняет к кафелю ванной — и это, _о да_ , так же райски приятно, как и мокрое полотенце.

— Рич, ты такой милашка, — улыбается Стэнли, пока Эдди оттирает из уголка рта последствия извержения желудка. Ричи хихикает, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с другом и осторожно закатывая рукава, чтобы дать приток прохладного воздуха рукам.

— Поедем домой, приятель? — Стэн в ответ протестующе мычит, пока его голова катается из стороны в сторону, словно вдруг стала слишком тяжелой для шеи.

— Я не хочу портить тебе веселье, — Ричи ухмыляется и хлопает по спине Стэнли так, что тот думает, что сейчас пойдет второй раунд разрушения его желудка, горла и чести.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, как будто показывать тебе фотографии твоих пьяных похождений утром не веселье вот этого всего, — Эдди тут же назидательно щелкает Ричи по уху в то время, как Билл расталкивает их и пробирается к жалко стонущему Стэну.

— Не будь таким злым, Рич, — Билл склоняется между двумя спорящими по обе стороны парнями, и смотрит с таким весело-удивленным выражением лица, что Стэнли хочется немедленно сунуть голову обратно в унитаз и утонуть в собственной блевотине.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты пьянчужка, Стэнли, — мурчит он с этим своим таким милым, преступно милым, прекрасным изгибом брови.

— Мя не пян- пянужка, Билли. Алкоголь просто делает меня- меня сексуальным демоном секса, — Ричи тут же разражается хохотом, но замолкает, в очередной раз, получив от своего парня.

— Алкоголь — его заклятый враг, — небрежно замечает Эдди, осторожно беря за руки Стэна, чтобы тот не сказанул опять что-нибудь неловкое, но тут же отбрасывает мокрые — от пота или рвоты — ладошки, но жест все равно благороден.

— Утром будет хреново, — Билл нежно улыбается, скорее сочувствующе, чем насмешливо, но Стенли в упадническом настроении, учитывая, что самый горячий парень, которого он когда-либо видел, в настоящий момент сидит в нескольких сантиметрах от унитаза с болтающимся в нем содержимом желудка. Все, что ему остаётся, это, закрыв глаза, упереться в лоб Ричи и перемешать их кудри.

— Итак, кто-нибудь хочет рассказать, почему вечеринка внезапно переместилась в ванную? — Стэнли медленно поднимает глаза на звук голосов и видит, что, _отлично_ , посмотреть, как рушиться его жизнь, пришли _абсолютно все_.

— Стэна вырвало, — объясняет Ричи. Беверли, хотя ей невероятно весело на этой тусовке, тут же превращается в мамочку. Она, наклонившись, внимательно осматривает Стэнли, нежно заключив его лицо в ладони в своей манере, на который ни Ричи, ни Эдди не способны — Ричи, потому что придурок, а Эдди, потому что уже имел дело с достаточным количеством рвоты, чтобы провести несколько следующих дней в отмачивании своих рук в хлорке.

— Милый мой, давай отвезем тебя домой, — помогая встать, предлагает, на первый взгляд, Бев, но на самом деле это деликатное требование, не допускающее возражений.

— Но вечеринка… — начинает Стэн, тем не менее, поднимаясь, оперевшись на бедро подруги — невероятно, что все его друзья сильнее, чем кажутся.

— Никаких споров, мы едем домой, — ласково обрывает Беверли, осторожно выходя из ванной мимо Билла. Кто-то — Стэн краем глаза замечает, что это Бен — подхватывает его с другой стороны. — Рич, Эд, идете?

— Ага, — синхронно разносится по коридору пара голосов. Стэнли кладет голову на плечо Беверли, лениво поглядывая на Бена.

— Прости, что я испортил твой туалет, — Бен лишь легко усмехается в ответ и качает головой:

— Все в порядке, уборка все исправит.

— Ты такой хороший, Бен. Такой- ты отлично подходишь Бе-м-ви. У нее были ужа-а-асные парни, ох, но ты- ты просто ангел! — Бен краснеет и смотрит в пол, а Беверли широко улыбается: «Самый настоящий», отчего парень краснеет еще больше.

Это так умилительно, и хотя Стэнли слишком пьян, чтобы осознать все значение момента, завтра утром он будет улыбаться сквозь пульсирующую боль в голове, вспоминая, как одна Беверли Марш улыбалась не флиртующей, но искренней, и потому гораздо более красивой, улыбкой одному Бену Хэнскому.

Дома Беверли укутывает Стэна и целует в лоб, а Эдди дает Ричи бесчисленное множество разных инструкций, которые могли бы облегчить похмелье. Сам виновник «торжества» поворачивается к стенке и мигом отправляется в объятия Морфея.

Следующее утро проклято, и Стэнли хочется выстрелить себе в голову так, чтобы все мозги разлетелись по полу, вспоминая, как он опозорился перед Биллом. Но, превозмогая себя, он все равно встает, умирая, пока Ричи нянчится с ним с той нежностью, которую показывает лишь изредка. Стэнли весь день смотрит с ужасом на часы, ожидая судного часа в пять вечера. Если раньше заниматься репетиторством у Билла было тяжело, то теперь это будет похоже на прохождение всех кругов ада.

***

Поскольку мир ненавидит Стэнли Уриса от слова совсем, то тем, кто открывает дверь, оказывается не кто иной, как Билл Денбро! Холодный, промозглый отвратительный день полностью отражает похмелье Стэнли — скорбные густые гряды туч, непрекращающаяся морось и штормовые предупреждения по радио целый день (в жалкой аналогии с не менее жалкой жизнью Стэна шторм означал неизбежный момент, когда Билл признается, что Стэн никогда ему не нравился, а после событий прошлой ночи теперь и вовсе испытывает отвращение). Немедленное, что делает Стэнли, когда Билл открывает, это сглатывает, да так, что давится, захлебывается и тут же умирает — к сожалению, этого не происходит, и бедному парню о приходится столкнуться с последствиями своих пьяных вытуплений.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — первым делом спрашивает Билл, оглядывая фигуру напротив, словно в попытка найти следы вчерашнего унижения — только быть тебе в дураках, Билл, ведь Беверли, пришедшая около двух часов дня с жирнючими бургерами, которые унесли последние отголоски головной боли Стэна, выстирала штаны с замечаниями вроде: « _Я никогда больше не позволю тебе надевать мою одежду_ » (они оба знали, что это ложь, потому что у Беверли стойкая любовь к переодеваниям и макияжным экспериментам еще со старшей школы, когда она умоляла разрешить ей сшить одежду для выпускного для каждого из компании. Она ныла и ныла, и только Ричи согласился при условии, что она сошьет ему платье. « _Неужели у тебя нет достоинства?_ » — Спросил тогда Эдди. « _Ни капли_ », — ответил Ричи и тут же предложил Каспбраку стать его парой).

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Стэнли, отчаянно пытаясь всеми силами избежать пристального взгляда Билла. Да, да! он знает, что все испортил, но неужели Биллу так необходимо напоминать об этом своими заботливым, любящим взглядом? — Джорджи уже в ждет меня?

— Да, — Билл немного тушуется перед официальным холодным тоном, — проходи. — Стэнли быстро (и смущенно) протискивается между Биллом и дверью и спешит в столовую, где Джорджи читает свой учебник. С тайной улыбкой (и облегченным вздохом — Билл, наконец, не рядом) он занимает место рядом с учеником, подставляя себе стул.

— Завтра у меня проверочный тест, — не отрывая глаз от учебника, проговаривает Джорджи с тревогой в голосе. Стэнли кивает, наблюдая, как нервные пальцы теребят страницы, а глаза сумасшедше прыгают по строчкам.

— Ты знаешь всю теоретическую часть, Джорджи, — убеждает Стэн неохотно оторвавшегося от страниц мальчика. — Поверь в себя, и все получится. Нужна лишь уверенность в своих силах.

— Но я _ни разу_ не написал контрольную хорошо, — жалобно хнычет Джорджи. Стэнли добродушно улыбается в манере Бена, и, порывшись своей сумке, достает предыдущую работу. Разгладив смятую бумагу, он показывает ее ребенку.

— Ты правильно отвечал на эти вопросы, — объясняет он, спокойно указывая на полустертый ответ, — но ты усомнился в себе и поменял на неверный. Ты бы удивился, узнав, как часто мы проигрываем только от недостатка уверенности — вот в чем ты хорош?

— Фортепиано? — слышится тихий ответ. Стэнли с улыбкой кивает.

— Если бы ты думал, какую клавишу нажать, колеблясь, потому что не уверен правильная она или нет, то что бы произошло? — Джорджи задумчиво смотрит на недотертые ответы и вздыхает.

— Я бы сбился с ритма.

— Именно. Так что сегодня позанимаемся, и ты рано ляжешь спать, — Джорджи на это бурчит, и Стэнли хрипло смеется, — а завтра мы будем верить в себя. Все будет просто замечательно, Джорджи. Ты хорошо справляешься, когда веришь в себя.

И они приступают к работе, просматривая все, что сделали за две недели. Стэнли делает мнемокарточки, чтобы Джорджи мог с утра все повторить, пока тот в очередной раз пробегает по учебнику, заполняя пробелы. Урок проходит в спокойной тихой атмосфере, нарушаемой только стуком дождя по окнам и редкими объяснениями непонятных вопросов. Время от времени миссис Денбро заглядывает к ним с довольной улыбкой, но больше никто их не беспокоит в течении отведенных двух часов. Однако за пять минут до конца, миссис Денбро входит с озабоченным видом, заламывая руки

— Стэнли, дорогой?

— Да, миссис Денбро?

— Прошу тебя, просто Шерон, — в очередной раз напоминает он Стэнли, который никак не может избавиться от жестко отпечатанных в его мозгу формальностей, — не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но начался град. — Стэнли смотрит в окно — громадное и шикарное, — и видит бьющееся грохочущие об стекло быстрые куски льда. Удивительно, как он не услышал, но Стэнли полагает, что это из-за чрезмерной сосредоточенности на вырезании карточек (если бы сегодня Ричи должен был вести занятия — к счастью, это не так, тот работает по средам и пятницам, а Стэнли по понедельникам и пятницам, — тот был бы просто впал в сумасшествие, рвя на себе волосы и проклиная дефицит внимания).

— Оу, я и не заметил, — тцыкает Стэн.

— Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы ты ждал автобус в такую погоду… и не говори, что ты за рулем, я не видела никакой машины! — на самом деле, он бы сел за руль, будь у него автомобиль; Стэнли водит благоразумно, но, но финансово такую роскошь он не потянет, а одалживать машину Эдди гиблое дело, тот носится с ней, как с собственным ребенком. — Пожалуйста, останься на ужин. Зак или я могли бы потом подбросить тебя до дома. — В другой ситуации Стэнли бы согласился, ведь бесплатную еду не упустит ни один бедный студент, но мысль о том, чтобы вести светскую беседу за одним столом с Биллом Денбро настолько унизительна, что просто невозможна. Достаточно того, что парень почти наверняка в отвращении после вчерашней катастрофы, но общаться с ним, как ни в чем не бывало все равно, что втирать соль в очень глубокую рану.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, — тихо возражает он. Миссис Денбро хмурится и решительно качает головой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал — град может быть опасным, ты же знаешь. Пожалуйста, Зак вернется домой через несколько минут, а ужин уже готов. Ты уверен, что хочешь выйти на улицу в _такую погоду_? — Стэнли смотрит на град и многое обдумывает в этот момент — волосы в такую погоду завьются так, что залезут на глаза, по голове его ударит градина, и он истечет кровью посреди дороги, Ричи, несомненно, будет в восторге от того, что в его распоряжении теперь целый дом и он сможет трахаться с Эдди везде, не боясь, что Стэнли будет стучать в стену, чтобы они заткнулись, или, как он сделал в один особенно громкий вечер, ворвется в комнату, целомудренно опустив глаза, швырнет все, что сможет найти, в эту пару и заорет « _У меня завтра экзамен, вы, похотливые идиоты! Ебитесь сколько угодно завтра утром, когда я уйду, а пока хватит верещать как свиньи и спите!_ » (Эдди тогда визжал на протяжении всего Стэнового выступления и, хотя сейчас смешно вспоминать, отказывался даже смотреть на Ричи всю следующую неделю, не сгорая от стыда — Ричи обвинял в этом Стэнли, а тот обвинял его либидо и неспособность быть уважительным соседом по комнате). Стэнли думает о Билле и его внимательном взгляде, думает о рвоте в унитазе и с легкой усмешкой вспоминает, что он еврей и потому его невозможно накормить.

— Мне жаль, но я не могу есть не кошерную пищу. Не хочу вас обязывать.

— Все в порядке, я вегетарианка-

— Буэ, а _я_ нет, — с отвращением бормочет Джорджи. Миссис Денбро довольно улыбается, глядя на выходки своего сына.

— Я готовлю без яиц и молочных продуктов, — Стэнли вздыхает и смотрит на приятную улыбку Миссис Денбро. Вот что касается его и матерей, которые искренне заботятся о его благополучии, а не об успехе — у него ватные коленки; если Ричи размазня при виде Эдди Каспбрака, то Стэнли размазня при любой женщине, которая проявляет к нему хоть каплю доброты. Со вздохом сдавшегося солдата, он улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, я останусь, — Миссис Денбро хлопает в ладоши, как белая женщина средних лет, и радостно кивает.

— Отлично, я буду на кухне, если понадоблюсь. Ура! — восклицает она, удаляясь прочь по коридору. Джорджи смотрит на Стэнли и жеманно улыбается.

— Избегаешь Билла, да? — Стэнли смотрит в эти дьявольские, всезнающие глаза и прикусывает язык так сильно, что во рту появляется металлический вкус.

— … Нет, — неубедительно бормочет он. Джорджи поднимает бровь и пожимает плечами, собирая свои тетради и учебник.

— Если не поверишь в себя, то ничего не добьешься, — насвистывает этот маленький говнюк. Стэнли вздыхает и ненавидит себя за то, что тот прав.

В конечном итоге, парень решает помочь накрыть на стол, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на Билла, но не знает, что Билл — хороший сын, который приходит спустя две минуты, чтобы разлить всем выпивку.

— Вино? — спрашивает он со знающей ухмылкой, вытаскивая бокалы. Стэнли раздраженно вздыхает и с глухим _стуком_ кладет вилку на стол.

— Вода более, чем достаточно, — тихо буркает он. Билл одаривает его мягкой, натянутой улыбкой, которая, _конечно же_ , или чересчур сочувственная, или дразнящая, Стэн не совсем уверен, но в любом случае это неприятно. Билл открывает рот — разумеется, чтобы высмеять несчастного Стэнли, — но в комнату уверенно входит высокий мужчина, одетый в самый лучший костюм, о котором Стэн может только мечтать, и протягивает руку.

— Вы, должно быть, Стэнли, репетитор Джорджи! — парень улыбается, отворачиваясь от Билла и пожимая руку в ответ. Денбро, как он узнал, очень любят пожимать друг другу руки в знак приветствия, и Стэнли просто в экстазе от таких уважений формальностей.

— Да, очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Денбро.

— Взаимно, — отвечает тот, снимая пиджак и вешая его на спинку стула, — должен сказать, Стэнли, я весьма впечатлен прогрессом, которого вы добились с моим сыном. — Мужчина разворачивается к Биллу, берет бокал вина и, весело подмигнув, усаживается на свое место, искренне улыбаясь.

— Ну, Джорджи умный мальчик с большим потенциалом.

— Чертовски верно! — Стэнли ловит себя на мысли, что он уже фанат мистера Денбро. Только вот он не признается даже самому себе, что это потому, что мужчина такой же обаятельный и уверенный в себе, как его старший сын.

Миссис Денбро приносит домашнюю запеканку, ставит ее на стол, и, когда все усаживаются на свои обычные мест, Стэнли горько обнаруживает, что у него нет другого выбора, кроме как сесть рядом с сияющим улыбкой Биллом, словно это не он _не может перестать_ смеяться со вчерашнего вечера. Испытывая невероятные душевные мучения, Стэнли занимает место рядом, решительно игнорируя взгляд Билла — может быть, он и был в ужасном виде прошлой ночью, но он не собирается опрокидывать на себя еду, поэтому тот должен перестать смотреть так, как будто ждет жуткого и одновременно веселого представления.

— Ты учишься в колледже, Стэнли? — Спрашивает мистер Денбро, накладывая себе на тарелку огромную порцию брокколи.

— Да, сэр. Бухгалтерское дело, — Стэн натянуто улыбается и морщится, когда сталкивается с локтями с Биллом, потянувшегося за солью.

— Молодец, парень, — показывает большой палец мужчина, отчего сердце Стэнли болезненно сжимается, а улыбка становится фальшивой — он привык, что все хвалят его «выбор» изучения, но он ненавидит притворяться, словно это лучшее его решение.

— Наверное, поэтому ты и преподаешь математику, — улыбается миссис Денбро. Билл кидает беглый взгляд на Стэнли и замечает каждую маленькую искривленную черточку чужого лица, которая выдает волнение с невероятной наблюдательностью. Пока Стэн мучительно гипнотизирует свой горошек, Билл откидывается назад и прокашливается:

— Вообще-то, мам, Стэнли любит наблюдать за птицами, — небрежно замечает он, отправляя ложку в рот и улыбаясь поверх столовых приборов, игнорируя тупо выпучившегося на него парня.

— Неужели? И почему тебя это привлекает? — Стэн, вмиг словно отупевший, теряет дар речи. Никто никогда не задавал ему этот вопрос — обычно все просто закатывают глаза или со скучающим видом бормочут что-то вроде: « _М, интересно_ ». Он прочищает горло и делает глоток воды, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

— Наверное… это привносит безмятежность. Мне нравились птицы еще лет с шести — с тех пор просто не могу перестать, — миссис Денбро приятно улыбается, пока к ним присоединяется Джорджи, усаживается рядом и со скорбным видом принимается за еду.

— Птицы такие хорошенькие, да? Джорджи, — добавляет она, — пожалуйста, веди себя прилично за столом и не делай вид, будто овощей не существует. — Джорджи начинает недовольно, в стиле подростков, ворчать, но мистер Денбро быстро бросает на него строгий взгляд.

— Слушай свою мать, пожалуйста, — бормочет он. Джорджи вздыхает, но все же накладывает себе на тарелку морковь и горошек.

— Это улучшает мозги, мелкий, — Билл с легкой усмешкой постукивает ребром вилки по виску. Джорджи внимательно смотрит на Стэнли, словно только его слова имеют вес, и последний морщится под выжидающим, полным надежды взглядом Билла. Поерзав на месте и в какой уже раз прочистив горло, Стэн кивает:

— Это правда, — и Джорджи отправляет в рот горох, а миссис Денбро, похоже, очень довольна тем, что авторитетный Стэнли так выгодно для нее пользуется своим положением учителя.

— Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, я собирал птичьи перья. Мне нравились переливы их цветов, — ностальгически ухмыляется мистер Денбро, а Стэнли вот-вот расплачется от счастья с улыбкой на губах.

— Я бы нарисовал для тебя птичку, — пробормотал Билл приглушенным голосом, и хоть это услышали все за столом, это показалось невероятно интимным. Он смотрит на Стэнли, искренне улыбаясь, и тому приходится взять запеканки и хладнокровно переживать ее. — Самую хорошенькую, — щеки Стэнли пылают, когда он в ответ ловит взгляд Билла, и тут же, словно глаза доказывают правдивость, он начинает всеми фибрами души доверять ему.

— Думаю, мне бы это понравилось, — отвечает Стэнли.

— Супер, — улыбается Билл, но это звучит ужасно похоже на « _Я не возражаю, что ты напился вчера вечером, и я не нахожу твою рвоту отвратительной_ ». Или, может быть, он немного влюблен и на самом деле для него это « _супер_ ». Даже такой индифферентный человек как Стэнли Урис бывает мелодраматичен.


	4. С ним я чувствую, что и меня можно хотеть

Эта пятница будит Стэнли запахом блинчиков и свежего сока. Он робко покинул спальню, искренне озадаченный ароматом _готовящейся_ еды, учитывая, что верх кулинарных способностей Ричи — доширак, поэтому вся эта ситуация не может не пугать. Однако паника оказалась напрасной, потому что на кухне обнаруживается единственный в своем роде Эдди Каспбрак в фартучке, пританцовывающий в такт напеваемой песне.

— Знаю, ты часто тут бываешь, — Стэнли еле подавляет смешок при виде вскрикнувшего от неожиданности Эдди, который резко разворачивается и чуть ли садиться на задницу, — но кажется, мне стоит напомнить, что это не твой дом. — Постепенно дикие глаза Эдди и крепко сжатые губы сменяются легкой улыбкой, словно он ничего не может с собой поделать, и парень машет лопаткой в неопределенном жесте.

— Ого, а я и не знал! — Стэнли в ответ на закатывание глаз усмехается и подходит ближе, заглядывая в сковородку, на самом деле совершенно не обеспокоенный подобным «вторжением» — если Эдди будет готовить завтрак каждый день или хотя бы иногда, то пусть переезжает как можно скорее.

— Разве у тебя сегодня нет пар? — спрашивает он, пока Эдди перекладывает на тарелку блинчики в виде маленьких прелестных сердечек, а на столе стоит пиала со свежими ягодами — по какой-то неизвестной причине Эдди, очевидно, старается, но _зачем_? «И как ты их делаешь?» — Стэнли указывает на шкварчащее сердечко посреди сковородки. Он действительно впечатлен. На лице Эдди расцветает заразительная яркая улыбка.

— Бев меня научила, — он самодовольно дергает плечом.

— Все же я задам вопрос, _почему_ ты в девять утра посреди моей кухни готовишь этих невероятных, и со мной все согласятся, красавчиков? — Эдди слегка разочарованно вздыхает, переворачивая блинчик.

— Может быть, _твоя жизнь_ и лишена романтики, но некоторым _не все равно_ , что сегодня День Святого Валентина, — Стэнли несколько секунд тупо моргает — он не имел ни малейшего понятия — прежде чем на его лице появляется еще большая растерянность, словно это вообще возможно, когда один из твоих самых близких друзей — а ты даже _не знал_ , что у него есть ключ — стоит посреди твоей квартиры утром и готовит завтрак.

— Разве ты не должен был уехать к маме? — Ухмылка Эдди удесятеряется, становясь такой широкой, что Стэнли беспокоится, не порвутся ли у него щеки.

— Я сказал ей отвалить, потому что у меня есть кое-кто особенный, с кем провести сегодняшний день, — он радостно напевает, весело покачивая бедрами в такт, и Стэн просто не может и дальше быть таким хмурым как обычно — не сдержав улыбку, он небрежно кладет руки на талию Эдди в неуклюжем полуобъятии.

— Так ты открылся ей? — Эдди отвечает на это немедленным звуком « _пфф_ », бездумно пододвигаясь ближе.

— Ты что думаешь, я настолько _храбрый_? — и вообще-то Стэнли хочет сказать «да», хочет ткнуть его в бок за то, что он такой глупый — потому что на самом деле Эдди невероятный храбрец, учитывая, с чем ему пришлось мириться, — но тот не дает вставить ни слова, быстро продолжая: «Она считает, что я с девушкой, _но_ -»

— О-о-о, моя сладуля Спагеттуля здесь, вот и все, что мне нужно для счастья, — голос Ричи раскатывается по комнате, а вслед за ним вваливается и обладатель, полуголый, почесывающий живот и зевающий как неандерталец, — для Стэнли загадка, что Эдди нашел в этом олухе, — Шо хатовишь? — фактически зажав Стэна между двух тел, Ричи обнимает своего парня и оставляет раздражающе громкий, чмокающий поцелуй на щеке. Все это отвратительно — изо рта у него воняет, а его член в опасной близости к заднице Стэнли, — для утра этого _более, чем достаточно_. Этого, на самом деле, все время более, чем достаточно, но у Ричи отсутствуют даже зачатки понимания концепции личного пространства.

— Ричард Тозиер, отвали от меня или я хладнокровно убью тебя прямо посреди нашей дерьмо-квартиры, — в бормотании Стэна звенит железо. — И надень штаны — присутствие Эдди не оправдание — лично я _не_ имею _ни_ малейшего желания лицезреть твои волосатые обезьяньи ноги по утрам.

— Фу, кайфолом, — буркает Ричи, освобождая друга, — уже даже нельзя получить утренних обнимашек со своей валентинкой, — он по-детски надувает губы, пока Стэнли вылезает, улыбаясь, и закатывает глаза.

— С Эдди и обнимайся, а я на такое не подписывался — это _не_ входит в пакет «Лучшие Друзья», — Ричи фыркает от смеха, прислонясь к кухонному напольному шкафчику рядом с Эдди. Тот слушает только вполуха, зорко следя, чтобы блинчики не подгорели, но все равно отворачивается для быстрого поцелуя.

— Что, даже никакого « _Ричи, сначала почисти зубы_ »? — сладко мурчит Ричи, откидываясь назад, рассеянно облизывая губы. Эдди отвечает ему той ленивой, счастливой улыбкой, которая, Стэнли уверен, часто озаряет лица влюбленных, проводящих утра вместе.

— Исключение для Дня Святого Валентина, — он пожимает плечами и переворачивает еще один блин, ткнув Ричи в бок, — а теперь принеси тарелки. — Стэнли внезапно ахает, все осознав, наблюдая за повинующимся Ричи и позволяющем утренние поцелуи Эдди, и приходит к откровению, которое делит жизнь на до и после.

— Все это время я ошибался, — шокировано признается он, привлекая внимание друзей, — вы _оба_ подкаблучники.

Для Стэнли Уриса, до боли одинокого и окруженного влюбленными парами, которые не упускают шанса ткнуть его носом в одиночество, день тянется вечно. Ричи и Эдди уходят в полдень, до этого прилагавшие отчаянные усилия по составлению компании Стэна, пока не поняли, что время-то у них ограниченно — Ричи вечером на репетиторство. Примерно в час дня Стэн предлагает Беверли «обед для одиночек», подразумевающий « _и хоть мы обречены на одиночество, но по крайней мере у нас есть пицца_ ». Однако подруга быстро отказывает с очаровательным « _Больше не одна, ы)_ », и Стэн испытывает очень противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, ему хочется визжать от радости, с другой — втащить ей за то, что она кинула его и превратила в единственного холостяка в компании. Первое желание побеждает, поэтому он отправляет короткое « _Поздравляю_ », потому что это первый раз за всю историю их давней дружбы, когда он искренне рад слышать, что она встречается с кем-то. Бену — и его добрым глазам — просто невозможно _не доверять_ и по тому, как Беверли выглядела рядом с ним — другой, более счастливой, чем рядом с другими мужчинами, — можно сказать, что она тоже ему доверяет.

В общем, Стэн проводит день не веселее покойника: какое-то (очень короткое) время он посвящает учебе, начинает _невероятно скучать_ и включает документальный фильм о птицах, чтобы убить время. Отсутствие Ричи позволяет не выслушивать поток «безумно смешных» подколов во время искреннего наслаждения Николаем Дроздовым.

Когда он стучится в дверь Денбро, ему открывает Джорджи, на лице которого сияет самая яркая улыбка, которую он когда-либо видел, а в руке дрожит листочек с большой красной пятеркой. Предавая своих сдержанность и холодность, Стэнли ахает и улыбается так широко, что у него сводит щеки.

— Джорджи! — радостно кричит он.

— Знаю! — вопит Джорджи.

Бодрячком они направляются в обеденный зал, и когда они проходят мимо миссис Денбро, она обнимает Стэнли и крепко хлопает по спине, шепча на ухо: « _Спасибо, что заставил его поверить в себя_ ». Стэнли смотрит на Джорджи, радостно прыгающего в столовую, и чувствует, что это он должен ее благодарить — что-то вроде « _Спасибо вам за то, что вы такая отличная мама_ » или « _Спасибо вам за то, что так хорошо воспитали его_ », или еще « _И спасибо вам за то, что вы искренне заботитесь о нем. Маленьким мальчикам нужны такие мамы, как вы_ ». Но вместо всего этого он просто широко улыбается и кивает, глядя в ее заплаканные, счастливые глаза — это производит примерно такой же эффект.

Сев рядом с Джорджи за обеденный стол, он достает из портфеля бумаги, чтобы приступить к следующей теме. Покопавшись в записях и намереваясь убрать ненужные обратно, Стэн замечает перед собой ярко-розовый конверт. Нерешительно и сомневаясь, он бросает на Джорджи аккуратный взгляд, но тот не обращает никакого внимания, и поднимает конверт, заметив, что на лицевой стороне написано его имя. Стэн небрежно, как равнодушный к атмосфере загадочности человек, но все же с любопытством открывает его и находит внутри валентинку. В ней написано только « _Милый Стэнли, ты будешь моим Валентином? С любовью, Билл_ ». Стэн моргает раз-другой, чувствуя, как бешено бьется его сердце, и смотрит на мальчика.

— Джорджи, — он раздраженно вздыхает и откладывает письмо в сторону.

— Что? — спрашивает тот, недоуменно глядя на розовую бумагу. Ну и актер, так натурально изображать озадаченность. Стэнли вздыхает и улыбается с легким смешком.

— Очень смешно.

— _Да что_?! — снова спрашивает Джорджи и берет открытку, чтобы пробежать глазами. На его лице появляется улыбка, которая с каждым словом становится шире, после чего он бросает выразительный взгляд на своего глупого репетитора, усмехаясь: «Я к этому не причастен». Стэнли закатывает глаза и качает головой. «Серьезно. В этот раз я точно не причем», — для пущей убедительности Джорджи выпучивает глаза.

— Ладно, — Стэнли улыбнулся с лицом человека, который не поверил, но решил не настаивать, забрал валентинку из чужих рук, сунул ее обратно в конверт и отбросил куда-то влево. Честно говоря, если этот пацан хочет построить карьеру пранкера, ему нужно подойти с большей изобретательностью — направить Стэна в комнату Билла вместо туалета было умно, но даже Ричи, думающий что притворятся, словно кто-то пукнул, смешно, не оценил бы выходку с валентинкой.

Они вместе просматривают новую тему, и надо признать, у Джорджи есть явные положительные сдвиги в обучении. Такими темпами, ему совсем скоро репетитор станет не нужен, вот насколько он продвигается вперед. Стэнли даже немного расстраивается — ему нравится проводить время вместе — но в целом он чувствует гордость. Спустя полчаса, просунув голову в дверной проем и аккуратно постучав, что на него совсем не похож, появляется Билл.

— Ст-т-тэн, можно с тобой поговорить? — тихо бормочет он, уставившись в пол и отчаянно покраснев. Стэнли откашливается и несколько раз моргает, прежде чем взять себя в руки — этому подлецу — даже волнение — все к лицу.

— Эм, да, — удивленно отвечает Стэн, поднимаясь со своего места, — конечно.

Молча Билл ведет его через весь дом наверх в спальню, что Стэнли находит несколько необычным, но решает никак не реагировать. Парень осторожно закрывает дверь и садится на кровать, похлопав ладошкой рядышком, но, как только Стэн садиться, отводит глаза. Билл довольно долго молчит, но такую тишину нельзя назвать неловкой или некомфортной — честно говоря, если бы оно затянулось чуть дольше, Стэнли бы не возражал. Но ему всегда нравилась уединенность.

— Я э-э… — начинает Билл, облизывая губы и водя пальцами по костяшкам. — Т-ты… Ты получил э-э… От-т-ткрытку? — Стэнли приподнимает бровь, отрицательно качая головой, и пожимает плечами.

— Какую открытку? — Билл в ответ поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на лицо напротив, взгляд его бегает между чужими глазами и губами (отчего Стэнли краснеет и бессознательно облизывается).

— Оу, — начинает он, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда от губ Стэна, — она… лежала на обеденном столе? — На мгновение Стэнли думает снова сказать «нет», действительно не врубаясь, о чем вообще идет речь, но тут в его тупой голове щелкает — _та_ , что лежала на обеденном столе, открытка, которую Стэнли принял за прикол Джорджи, которая « _Ты будешь моим Валентином? С любовью, Билл Денбро_ », ебучая розовая красивая открытка. _Та самая_ открытка.

— Это от тебя? — густо покраснев, выдавливает Стэн. Билл распрямляется и улыбается своими — как обычно — красивыми, великолепными губами, находя все это чрезвычайно забавным.

— Я же _подписал_ , — замечает он, и теперь очередь Стэнли позориться. Билл наверняка, испытывает те же эмоции, что и Стэн, когда Билл спрашивает что-то милое и глупое, вроде: « _А молоко кошерное?_ » — Он судорожно сглатывает. Моргает. Прочищает горло.

— Ты действительно подписал, — улыбается Стэн, глядя, как блестят глаза напротив. В комнате тихо, но Стэнли не возражает — нет, ни капли. Если бы любая тишина ощущалась точно так же, то он бы молчал до конца своих дней.

— И? — Билл медленно наклоняется — _или же это Стэнли двигается?_ Он не знает.

— Что же? — бормочет Стэн, чувствуя горячее дыхание Билла на своем лице. Он смотрит на губы — Боже, эти мягкие манящие губы — и чувствует, что сердце бешено бьется где-то в горле, изо всех сил поддерживая остатки сознания.

— Ты будешь…

— Твоим Валентином? — заканчивает Стэнли, медленно двигая ладонью, чтобы _наконец-то_ взять Билла за руку. Он скользит пальцами по гладким костяшкам и дрожит от того, какая же мягкая кожа; он не мог даже _представить_ , как эти руки — руки, которые создают восхитительные картины — будет приятно ощущать в своих.

— Да — тяжело сглатывая, выдыхает Билл

И что Стэнли мог сказать Биллу Денбро в тот момент? Что-то вроде « _Я не верю в любовь_ »? Или « _День Святого Валентина — это уловка капитализма, чтобы заставить одиноких людей чувствовать себя неполноценными_ » хватило бы? Или, может быть, только может быть, правильнее всего было бы обхватить эти чудесные, мягонькие щечки, заглянуть в эти изумительные, полные решимости глаза и тихо, как можно только тогда, когда в твоих ладонях заключена вся Вселенная, прошептать: « _Мне кажется, благодаря тебе я научился любить. Что-то есть такое в тебе, Билл Денбро, что разжигает во мне чувства — для меня всегда это было трудным делом. Я вечно чувствовал себя окаменелым, чувствовал, что радоваться, грустить или злиться — постыдно, так меня учили всю жизнь, но ты! Ты показал мне, что это нормально — быть самой собой. И хоть мы знакомы не так долго, и хоть ты брат моего ученика, но меня это не так уж волнует. Я бы хотел и дальше чувствовать рядом с тобой_ ».

Но он ничего из этого он не говорит. Он лишь накрывает чужие губы своими.

И этот ответ самый лучший.

***

Счета. Репетиторство. Работа. Поцелуи. Контрольные. Мальчики-подкаблучники. Блевотина в полночь. Тупые мемы Ричи.

Спустя четыре недели, наполненных множеством свиданий, бесчисленных семейных обедов у Денбро и вновь обретенным интересом к орнитологии, Стэнли оказывается на ферме Майка. Увидев ее в живую, а не на холсте, пусть и чудно нарисованную Биллом, Стэнли поражен. Стоя на том же самом холме, он переплетает пальцы с уже своим парнем и смотрит на выгон, где почти все точно также, за исключением визжащего Эдди и гоняющегося за ним Ричи, Майка, который учит Беверли гладить овечек, и улыбающегося Бена, когда она в изумлении весело кричит. Тем же вечером они едят кошерную еду — Билл сделал вывод, что она такая потому, что в ней нет салата (Ричи, после того, как поправил его, еще минут пять ржал и катался по полу, практически умерев, а Стэнли, закатив глаза, успокаивал Билла, заверяя, что это даже мило).

— Мне звонила мама, — с широкой улыбкой и держа руку Ричи, Эдди привлекает всеобщее внимание, — я сказал ей, что перевелся на психологию… и еще рассказал о нас, — он перевел взгляд на своего парня, который уже шмыгал носом и выглядел _совсем_ как малыш, готовый вот-вот заплакать. — А еще я сказал, что если ей это не нравится, то она должна переступить через себя, потому что я люблю его. — Лицо Беверли вспыхивает от переполняющей ее гордости, она судорожно вздыхает и хлопает в ладоши, тайком утирая непрошенные слезы.

— И твоя широкая улыбка означает, что все ок?

— О, _черт возьми_ , абсолютно нет, — смеется Эдди, отправляя в рот еду, и пожимает плечами, — она просто _взбесилась_. Но самое главное — я рассказал ей, — Стэнли, поддавшись эмоциям, в качестве поздравления оставляет быстрый поцелуй на щеке друга, чувствуя невероятную радость, легкость и свободу. Ричи хоть и приподнимает бровь, но не оставляет никаких колкостей.

— Я тоже кое-что сделал… ну ладно, не совсем сделал, но решил, — Стэнли ловит момент общего воодушевления, — что ухожу из бухгалтерии, — Билл берет его за руку, и Стэнли, как всегда, благодарен ему за поддержку. Он оглаживает пальцем чужие костяшки и пускай маленький жест, но Стэнли думает, что, возможно, только возможно, у его парня _волшебные_ руки. — Я пиздецки это ненавижу, — фыркает он, и, кажется, никто не удивлен _этим_ признанием, — всегда _пиздецки ненавидел_ , просто до дрожи. Я этого не хотел и _никогда_ не хочу. Этого хотел отец — сын, который исполнит его мечты, — но я не позволю тому, кто никогда не интересовался _моими_ увлечениями, направлять меня.

Это похоже на дежавю, но куда важнее. Когда Стэнли был подростком, его отец хотел сделать его раввином. Тот совсем этого не хотел — нет, это была не его мечта, — и Ричи убедил воспротивиться. Грандиозный скандал закончился только, когда разбитый Стэнли, под натиском сдался и согласился получить диплом бухгалтера. Но самое странное, что сейчас было легче — тот крошечный толчок, который Ричи дал ему, увеличилась в десятки раз, потому что четверка превратилась в семерку.

— Это _большой шаг_ , мужик, — гордо, насколько только может, ухмыляется Майк. Вдруг в сумерках раздалась трель какой-то птицы, и все следом за Беверли рассмеялись, не в силах сопротивляться витающему в воздухе упоению.

— Надеюсь, что так.

И это действительно _так_.

Его друзья. Всемером. Вместе. Все правильно и искренне. В жизни Стэнли еще никогда не было столько хаоса, столько неорганизованности, но он думает — как бы странно не звучало — что это _идеально_. И конечно, глядя на друзей Билла, которых уже полюбил всем сердцем, Стэнли знает, что ему предстоит узнать о Майке и Бене еще очень многое, и это захватывает дух. Ведь для того жизнь и дана, _не так ли_? Быть рядом с родными, кровными или обретенными, узнавать и любить их, наслаждаясь каждой секундой рядом.

История началась с конверта, а закончилась, как это часто бывает в сентиментальных счастливых историях, обретением друзей, которые наслаждаются обществом друг друга и, возможно, впервые за долгое время, чувствующими, что они находятся именно там, где должны быть.


End file.
